Survival of the Fittest
by looneyluna
Summary: Hermione Granger, now the librarian at Hogwarts, doesn’t get along with her former Potions professor. Dumbledore takes drastic measures to ensure that all staff get along. This story in nonHPB compliant. HGSS!Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Survival of the Fittest

By

Looneyluna

Disclaimer: This story is written for fun. No copyright infringement intended. The Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling and the publishers and what not.

**Warning! This story will contain mature content. That's why it is rated the way it is. **

**--**

Chapter One

The silence soothed her as she shelved the books in their age-old places. The last student had left hours ago and she just couldn't help but straighten the books by hand. Yes, the books were enchanted to take their proper places at night, but Hermione loved each and every book as if it were her own. After all, that was the mark of a good librarian.

She had been the librarian at Hogwarts for a little over three months now. Madam Pince had retired and Hermione had applied for the position straightaway.

She was home. Of her years away from Hogwarts, she'd always felt misplaced -- somewhat like the books that were strewn about on the various tables. Hermione had taken a position at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and had become close friends with Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of the academy and close friend of Hagrid. It had pained Hermione to leave Beauxbatons, but she hadn't been able to pass up the chance to work at Hogwarts.

All her former professors, apart from one, were thrilled to welcome her back. Other than a hint of gray at his temples, Severus Snape hadn't changed one bit. He was still the same resentful, petty tyrant he'd been while she, Harry, and Ron were matriculating at Hogwarts.

The bastard, whom she had begrudgingly respected when she was a student, held no appeal for her now. He was still terrorizing students and making their lives hell. Not only that, Snape was still indiscriminately snatching points from all houses other than Slytherin. The Slytherin students weren't as lucky around her. If they misbehaved in her domain, she would deduct house points quicker than they could protest their so-called innocence.

She didn't seek Slytherin students out on purpose, but it sure seemed that way. It just seemed that they were the ones who were misbehaving most of the time. Thankfully, Madam Pince had enchanted the books to protect themselves.

Picking up a book, Hermione glared at the etched words on the table where it had been left.

_Slytherins Rule!  
200-10_

Grinding her teeth, Hermione took her wand out and removed the graffiti from the table. As the lettering faded away, Hermione reflected that Slytherin was apparently going to win the house cup this year. Their Quidditch team was undefeated and it looked as though they would remain so.

_That should please Professor Snape,_ she thought resentfully as she cradled the books in her arms and carried them to their rightful places. Hermione precariously climbed the ladder to the higher shelves.

_Perhaps this is why the books are enchanted to take their rightful places._

Hermione stretched to the top shelf, grunting with the effort, determined to shelve the book the old-fashioned way. Near its home, the book leapt from her grasp and took its place between _Arithmancy: By the Numbers and Practical Numerical Theories. _

With a startled gasp, Hermione dropped the other book that she had clutched to her chest and tried to correct her balance. The ladder wobbled and her foot slipped, causing her to fall.

_"Strigo Momentum,"_ a voice rang out.

Feeling her body right itself and her feet touching the ground, Hermione put her arms down.

"Really, Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore said, "must you insist on working so late?"

Hermione grimaced. She had promised the headmaster that she would come to dinner tonight without fail.

"My apologies, Headmaster," she replied, an embarrassed flush rising in her cheeks. "I lost track of time and –"

Dumbledore held his hand up in an effort to silence her excuse. That was when she noticed the delicious smell of roasted pork and seasoned vegetables.

"I took the liberty of bringing your meal to you, since you are seemingly incapable of coming to dinner in a timely manner," he chastised, looking over his half-rimmed glasses and down his pointed nose at her.

"Thank you," Hermione replied softly and made her way to the table, quickly taking her seat.

Pulling the chair out and sitting opposite her, Dumbledore frowned. "You've missed every meal served in the Great Hall for the past three days. This really must stop."

Slicing into the meat, she stared at the headmaster. "What must stop?" 

Albus stroked his beard, his frown turning into a scowl. "Please do not feign ignorance. It doesn't become someone with intelligence such as yours."

Hermione set her cutlery down, her appetite dissipated by his displeasure.

"If it's any consolation," Albus stated, "Professor Snape has yet to return to the Great Hall for meals, as well."

She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her lips. "With table manners such as his, I'm surprised he is allowed to dine in the Great Hall. Wouldn't want a bad influence around the students, would we?"

The old wizard sighed. "You are no longer his student. You are his colleague now, and I was hoping that you and he would realize that and stop living in the past."

"Me?" Hermione scoffed. "He's the one living in the past. He's the one who couldn't get over his hatred of Harry's father. He's a tyrant and a bully! He bullied poor Neville! Did you know that Neville's boggart took the form of Professor Snape? I wonder how many other students are afraid of him." 

"Let us hope that the students know only the fear of professors and exams," Dumbledore replied softly. "Either way, Miss Granger, you cannot ban a member of the faculty from the library. You are to remove the charms from the entrance immediately. Is that understood?"

Feeling as though she were a first-year student, Hermione bowed her head. "Yes, sir."

"And you will take your meals in the Great Hall," he continued tersely. "And you will treat Professor Snape with a modicum of civility."

"I'll behave if he does," Hermione retorted.

--

Albus strode down the drafty halls of the dungeon, softly humming to himself. The portraits were all in agreement. Something had to be done. The task before him was daunting. He had years of animosity to overcome.

He didn't need to read Hermione's mind to know what she was feeling. She was a true Gryffindor, always wearing her heart on her sleeve and always fighting for the oppressed and downtrodden. With the exception of Slytherin students, she was well thought of by all. Never in the history of Hogwarts had the house points been so horrendously skewed.

Severus delighted in awarding points to Slytherin and taking points away from Gryffindor at the drop of a hat. In turn, Hermione countered his biased treatment with awarding Gryffindor points for the least little thing. However, she didn't go as far as Severus did by deducting from Slytherin indiscriminately.

As for Severus, Albus found himself at a loss more oft than naught. If he died today, Albus would always regret Severus and everything he had done for the Order. The man had suffered cruelly at the hands of Voldemort whenever the Dark Lord had deemed the false information of the events and movements of the Order insufficient.

But Severus had proved invaluable and had miraculously survived to see the end of Voldemort's reign of terror.

He'd never considered the potential ramifications when he had hired Hermione to replace Madam Pince. Actually, he had, but he'd never admit it. The new librarian and the Potions master were constantly bickering. He'd never had this happen before – members of the staff at odds with one another.

Something had to be done, but what?

His question went unanswered as he knocked on the door to Severus' living quarters.

"Enter," came the terse reply.

The door opened and Dumbledore stepped into Snape's sanctuary. This was the only place the former spy could go and be unobserved by him. There were no portraits hanging in his living quarters. Severus had figured out long ago how he knew almost everything that went on in the castle. The portraits were useful gossips, especially the portrait in the Potions master's office.

Severus glared at him. "If you think your plan will work, you are sorely mistaken, Headmaster. Since the house-elves are under order to not deliver any food to my quarters, I have taken it upon myself to befriend Potter's biggest fan, Dobby."

"Oh really?" Albus was amused.

"Yes," Severus replied solemnly.

"That must be a torment indeed," Albus retorted cheekily. "Did Dobby regale you with tales of Harry's escapades at Hogwarts? That truly is a fate worse than returning to the Great Hall to dine."

Albus turned to leave, feeling the urge to go to his study and listen to some soothing chamber music.

"Did you speak with the tyrannical librarian?" Severus asked snappishly.

"Indeed I did."

"And?" Snape asked after waiting patiently for the older wizard to reply.

"Isn't it odd," Albus mused, "that you should describe her as tyrannical? She accused you of being a tyrant…and a bully."

He could barely contain his amusement over Severus' reddening face. Snape rarely let loose his temper. Yet, when he did, Albus feared for whomever the dark wizard was angry with. He must strike now, before Severus had time to dwell on the matter at hand.

"You will dine in the Great Hall with the rest of the faculty for every meal," Albus affirmed, "and you shall treat Miss Granger with the utmost courtesy that you can manifest."

Severus sputtered.

It was a rare feat indeed. He had actually rendered Severus Snape speechless. Taking advantage of the momentous event, Albus left for a little chamber music and tenpin bowling.

--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – You just have to love beta-readers! Without them (Larilee and Kathy Rose), my story would be a bunch of run-on sentences and canon errors. You all rock! Insert standard disclaimer here. I obviously don't own any of this. I'm just borrowing them for my own sick and demented purposes. 

--

"You've accomplished a miracle, Albus," Minerva said brightly as she and Albus walked down the hall. "You managed to get them in the same room at the same time, and they didn't hex one another."

"Thank you, Minerva," Albus replied as hesitant pride thrummed through him.

"Of course, it helped to keep them at separate tables," she sighed wistfully. "I had hoped…"

Albus nodded his head in agreement, already knowing what the Transfiguration professor was going to say. "I must admit I was thinking along those lines myself," Dumbledore whispered. "I had hoped that Severus was finally willing to let go of the past and admit that he fancied Miss Granger." 

McGonagall looped her hand through the wizened wizard's arm. "I never would have guessed those two…Just how did you figure it out?"

Albus smiled, his beard hiding the full effect of his mirth. "Our Potions instructor may be a skilled Occlumens, but there are some things he just can't conceal." 

"When did you realize his regard for her?"

Stopping in his tracks, Albus contemplated her question. "After the final battle. He was injured. Poppy was attending to his wounds. Even then, he didn't care about himself. I suspect that he thought he wouldn't survive. He kept asking about the others. He looked up at me…" he paused. "I'll never forget the look in his eyes," Dumbledore said, his inflection thoughtful and soft.

Minerva touched the sleeve of his robe. "It wasn't your fault. Severus volunteered for the assignment."

Just then some second-years, seemingly oblivious to their infraction, ran past the old couple.

"I hear she's got her wand pointed at his throat," the girl panted. 

"I heard he hexed her," the boy replied.

Alarmed by the overheard conversation, Albus and Minerva followed the two children. Scurrying through the corridors and seeing the two children walk into the library, Albus shook his head in resignation. The heavy wooden doors opened as the headmaster approached. The normally docile domain of the library was filled with shouting students surrounding the librarian's desk. Standing on the desk was Hermione, her eyes wilder than her untamed curls, her wand pointed toward the tallest person in the crowd.

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor!" Snape growled lowly.

Albus couldn't see Severus' expression, but he knew that tone and took action quickly. 

--

"Silence!" a loud booming voice reverberated over the scene, causing Hermione to squeak in surprise and the children to jump.

The sea of students parted as Dumbledore walked through them. Gone was the benevolent twinkle in his eyes, which caused Hermione to shudder. She lowered her wand and her eyes, suddenly finding an interesting spot on the floor that required intense scrutiny.

Minerva stood next to the door, shepherding the children out of the library with a stern warning not to gossip about things their young minds couldn't possibly comprehend.

_Oh Merlin, he's going to sack me for sure, _Hermione thought as the prickle of tears stung her eyes. And in front of the greasy bastard to boot. _Will the humiliation never end?_

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore addressed her, his inflection menacingly soft. "Sheath your wand and get off your desk."

Turning his attention to the other person in the confrontation, the aged wizard added, "Severus, step away from the desk."

She watched as her nemesis' threatening demeanor morphed into a cruel mask of vexation.

"I insist upon her immediate dismissal, Headmaster," Snape snapped. "She has deliberately subverted my authority in front of the students."

Somehow she managed to climb off the table with her dignity intact. "I did no such thing! I merely awarded house points to –"

"After I took them away for --"

"What! For not being in Slytherin?" Hermione resisted the urge to hex the foul-tempered wizard in front of her.

Snape looked down his hooked nose at her, his dark eyes burning holes into hers. "Not only is she undermining my authority in front of the students, she's…she's –"

"An insufferable know-it-all," Hermione provided with a smirk. _If I'm going to be sacked, I might as well be sacked for a very good reason. _

"That is beside the point, Miss Granger," sneered Snape, taking a step toward her.

Hermione grasped her wand. "Is that so?"

Severus took another menacing step toward her, seemingly oblivious to the presence of the headmaster and the head of Gryffindor house.

"That. Is. Enough."

The soft command was enough to give both the antagonists pause. 

Glancing at Professor McGonagall, Hermione quickly looked away. She felt as though she was back in her first year and she had lied to protect Harry and Ron. Her mentor was looking at her with that piercing incredulous stare.

"Would you care to explain," Dumbledore stated, unmistakably annoyed, "how you came to be standing on your desk, Miss Granger?"

Watching Professor Snape snarl in vexation at being unable to tell his side of the story, Hermione turned imploring eyes to Dumbledore and sighed. "I was assisting Melody Kilpatrick with her Potions project, helping her find the necessary book for an essay Professor Snape had set," Hermione stated as she started to plead her case.

"She was –" the surly Potions master snapped.

Albus held his hand up to silence the interruption.

"You'll have your turn in a minute, Severus."

Nodding at Professor Dumbledore and glaring at the prat, Hermione continued. "As I was saying…I was helping Melody Kilpatrick with her potions essay, and –"

"More like writing it for her," grumbled Snape.

Dumbledore heaved an exhaustive sigh. "Professor Snape, please refrain from interrupting Miss Granger. If you feel you are unable to do so, I will be forced to charm you silent."

Hermione smiled nervously. _Serves the wanker right! _

She cleared her throat and fingered her wand nervously. "As I was saying…I was helping Melody with her Potions assignment when Professor Snape walked up and deducted five points from her for cheating on her assignment."

Dumbledore studied her, his azure gaze unwavering.

"She was not cheating," Hermione stated sullenly. "She was a student who needed assistance. He took house points away because Melody is in Gryffindor house."

"Is this true, Severus?" Albus asked, finally giving the greasy bat an opportunity to speak.

Snape started, as though surprised to finally be able to tell his side of the story. "What Miss Granger has failed to mention was her total lack of disregard for the school rules. Not only was Miss Kilpatrick cheating, she was blatantly plagiarizing. Not only did I take away house points, as is my right as an instructor, but I then informed Miss Kilpatrick that she would receive a zero on the essay."

Hermione scoffed. 

Dumbledore held his hand up to silence any comment she was about to make. "You will have the time for a rebuttal as soon as Professor Snape is finished."

Her frustration grew as she saw a slight smirk on the Potions master's face.

"Before I could even walk away, Miss Granger saw fit to award Miss Kilpatrick with ten points for some miraculous feat the child had preformed in the span of mere seconds. She deliberately circumvented my authority in front of a student. And she continued to do so!"

"Yes," Hermione purred, her voice dripping with caustic sarcasm, "it is truly a miracle that Slytherin has not held the house cup ever since you became a member of the faculty. You have the capacity of being benevolent, yet you chose to be malevolent. And to think I actually respected you when I was a student. You're nothing more than a…a…narcissistic browbeater!"

"Why I –" Snape spat.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed, his command echoing so loudly that books rattled on their shelves.

"I have heard enough," the old wizard announced.

"Severus, I believe you have a class to teach. You're running late." 

Snape's scowl deepened as he turned with a fierce flick of his robe. "It's either her or me,  
Headmaster," he growled before departing, the library door slamming shut behind him.

She'd only known dread like this once before – when Harry had gone up against Lord Voldemort during the final battle. Yes, the stakes weren't quite as high. But her position at Hogwarts meant the world to her, and now she was going to have to say goodbye to Hogwarts and the comfort of the library all over again. Surely the headmaster would decide in Snape's favor. After all, he needed someone to teach Potions more than he needed a librarian.

The prickling sting of tears welled in her eyes, and Hermione dabbed at her eyes to stem the flow. She would not let them see her cry. Somehow she would come out of this childish display for power with some of her dignity intact.

Who had she been fooling? Herself? Why did she believe that she could actually be friends with that horrible wizard? Why did it matter?

"Miss Granger," Albus' soft yet stern voice penetrated her inner ramblings.

Looking up, she saw McGonagall's concerned features, and then Dumbledore's schooled look.

"I-I'll go pack my th-things," Hermione stammered. "I don't need a degree in Divination."

"I beg your pardon?" McGonagall replied, her brogue thick with amazement.

"You will leave your things exactly where they are," Albus declared. "It is not within Severus' powers to sack you. Only I, with the agreement of the Board of Governors, can terminate a Hogwarts employee."

"But I –"

"Know better than to antagonize Professor Snape," the headmaster supplied.

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and nodded her head in agreement.

"And you will refrain from meddling in his decisions regarding students."

Hermione bristled at that statement, yet nodded in agreement. The insides of her cheeks were probably blood red she was biting on them so hard. "Yes, sir," she mumbled.

"Very well, then," he stated and turned to leave. Minerva followed him. Opening the door, Albus turned. "I do still expect you to take your meals in the Great Hall with the rest of us.

--

The elder wizard and witch made their way up the main staircase and down the corridor, entering the witch's office without conversation. Minerva walked around her desk and sat down, her posture as severe as her functional hairstyle.

"Perhaps my comment was a bit premature," she uttered softly. "Do you really think it wise to force them to dine together?"

Walking around the Transfiguration teacher's office, Albus stroked his beard and inspected various knickknacks, which dotted her shelves. "In all my years as Headmaster of Hogwarts I've never run into this problem."

Minerva made a noncommittal noise as she shuffled through some essays on her desk.

"I've never seen Severus act this way before," Albus mused, picking up a snow globe and examining it, the fake snow floating around the tropical scene. "But then of course, I don't think he's ever felt this way either."

Minerva gave him an incredulous look. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what makes you think you are all-knowing? Severus survived years as a spy, deceiving You-Know-Who for years. If You-Know-Who couldn't extricate Severus' true motives, what makes you so sure you can?"

Albus paused, contemplating Minerva's words. Poor Severus. He had no idea what was before him, much less whom. Hermione was a perfect match for the "dungeon bat of Hogwarts." Their juvenile behavior befuddled him. He had no idea they were going to duel with house points. It had been so long since he had been in love. Was this how people in love acted? 

Severus had so many layers. Did the wizard possess the capacity to love? More importantly, did the wizard realize Miss Granger existed? Would he recognize her goading and temperament were symptoms of a much larger disease?

Albus chuckled. Severus would definitely classify love and affection as a disease, something to possibly be treated with a complex potion. Perhaps Hogwarts was to blame. Perhaps the academic environment was too much for them. Could the two fools see beyond their past and realize their future? 

"Well?" Minerva's question hung in the air, shattering his reverie.

"Well what?" Albus muttered absentmindedly, tilting the snow globe upside down and quickly turning it right side up.

"Severus' feelings?" she questioned irritably. "How do you know what he's feeling?"

Staring into Minerva's eyes, Albus smiled. "The portraits, of course."

Minerva looked around her office and glared at various portraits of Gryffindors that dotted her walls.

Albus waved his hand in apparent annoyance. "Not yours. Yours do not gossip. However," he added, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth, "Severus' do." 

"He'll have them removed if he ever finds out," she replied with a frown, still looking at the portraits on her wall. Most of them were either feigning sleep or conversation with one another.

"He fancies her," Dumbledore stated with conviction. "Of that I am sure."

"Surely you realize their history here stands in their way," Minerva affirmed sharply. "Severus will never act on his…attraction as long as he remains at Hogwarts. This is his home. It is all he's ever known, aside from his time with You-Know-Who."

The last of the snow had fallen in the globe, settling on the tropical hut and coconut trees, enchanting the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "You're right, of course. What if he left Hogwarts…a vacation perhaps? The Christmas holiday is just a few days away."

Minerva knew him too well and gave him a skeptical look. "What are you planning, Albus?" she asked, her tone disapproving yet filled with worry.

Holding the snow globe up for her inspection, he smiled. "May I borrow this? It's very soothing. I'll need it if I am to get through the next few days."

"Yes, yes," she agreed with a wave of her hand. "But you still haven't told me what you're planning." 

Clutching the snow globe to his chest, Albus turned to her and smiled. "And I shan't tell you for what I am about to do could be viewed as…somewhat illegal. Even if it is for their own good."

--

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – It appears that the alert system on is not working properly. Please be advised that I update my stories daily and I usually do so in the morning. So, if you're relying on the alert system to notify you about my updates, don't. It's unreliable.

--

Chapter Three –

"Today wasn't so bad," mused Hermione as she prepared for bed. She had escorted the students to Hogsmeade village and had wished them a happy holiday. She had intended to join them on the train, but her parents had owled her at the last minute with a change of plans.

It did sting a little that they would rather spend Christmas in some tropical paradise than with her. It wasn't as though this were her first Christmas at Hogwarts. The only difference was that Harry and Ron weren't here with her. She would have no one to open presents with.

The only bright side to the whole change in plans was seeing Professor Flitwick's decorations. They truly had been magnificent during dinner as the enchanted snow fell without ever reaching its destination above the tables in the Great Hall. Two gigantic trees flanked the head tables thanks to Hagrid, who had traveled to France to be with Madam Maxine. Filius had delighted in decorating them with ribbons and ornaments.

He had also seen fit to place mistletoe at every entrance and exit within the castle, which Professor Dumbledore had delighted in pointing out with embarrassing accuracy. He had given her several grandfatherly pecks on the cheek.

Thankfully, Snape was nowhere to be seen. Was it possible the great greasy bat of the dungeons was on holiday? Had he actually gone somewhere? If so, where did he go? Why did it matter to her? She hadn't seen him since their points duel in the library. That was a blessing in disguise, wasn't it? After all, she didn't have to demonstrate the "modicum of civility" around him that Dumbledore had requested.

Crawling into bed, Hermione pulled the duvet over her as an errant thought danced through her mind. She actually missed Snape.

--

Pushing his plate away, Severus flipped the Potions journal open and enjoyed the silence. This was the way it should be. There were no dunderheads underfoot, no staff to make idle chitchat with, and most importantly, no bushy-haired know-it-all glaring at him over her soup bowl.

Perhaps a long overdue visit to Knockturn Alley was in order. He could exorcise the little demon that had taunted his thoughts ever since her arrival. That blasted...meddler, Dumbledore! He had hired Hermione Granger just to vex him.

It wasn't bad enough that he had one of the bloody golden trio constantly underfoot. He had _her _underfoot – the one member of said trio who had meandered her way unknowingly into his dreams.

They weren't just typical, run-of-the-mill dreams. They were erotic dreams, her writhing beneath him, on top of him.

Shaking the disquieting thought from his mind, Severus snapped the journal in front of him and tried to concentrate.

His solitude was short-lived as his fire turned green and Dobby's quivering voice asked, "Is you finished, Professor?"

"You may come through and collect the dishes," Severus instructed, barely looking up from his journal and stifling a yawn.

The flame roared and the house-elf walked into the room, wringing his bandaged hands together in the usual way. Dobby was going against Dumbledore's order and the house-elf, though free, had yet to reconcile himself to disobeying orders.

Severus scoffed. The old wizard thought he could starve _him_ out of the dungeons. That was not bound to happen anytime soon. He had been a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks for so long he had developed many skills. Dumbledore was delusional if he thought this would make any difference.

There was no way he would treat Hermione Granger any differently.

Dobby had been bringing him his meals ever since his first run-in with Granger. The house-elf was rather easy to manipulate, especially when Dobby was being blackmailed. Severus had told Dobby that he would have him sacked for stealing the Gillyweed during the Triwizard Tournament. Albus wasn't the only wizard at Hogwarts who had found the value of gossiping portraits useful.

"How is Professor feeling?" squeaked Dobby as he hovered near Severus.

Severus stifled another yawn and did not answer. He started to read the article in front of him with a renewed vigor of blocking out the sounds of the ticking clock on the mantle and Dobby's loud, labored breathing. Becoming increasingly irritated over his inability to concentrate, Severus slammed the journal down and glared at Dobby.

"What do you want?" Severus snapped.

Shrieking, Dobby ran behind the divan. His large ears flopping, the house-elf looked at his blackmailer.

_If the elf thought he was going to pay him for his services, he was out of his mind! _"Well, get on with it," Severus commanded.

Dobby's ears flattened as if he was an angry animal and he straightened to his full height.

_Oh Gods, please! Not another story about Saint Potter! _

"Dobby won't bring Professor's meals any more," the house-elf affirmed, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding.

Severus shook his head, trying to clear a sudden unwanted fog away.

"No one will hire you for wages outside of Hogwarts," he stated softly, managing to keep the anger out of his voice. _The impertinence! _

If it were possible, Dobby's ears flattened even more, almost threateningly. "Headmaster knows Dobby took the Gillyweed and has forgiven him."

Severus threw down his journal and jumped up, the room spinning as he did so. He closed his eyes and the spinning sensation worsened. If Dumbledore knew about the Gillyweed, what was the old man up to? Flopping down into his chair, he opened his eyes in the hopes of normalcy.

He watched as the house-elf backed away nervously, looking from side to side guiltily.  
Glancing from his plate to the traitorous elf, Severus grimaced.

"What have you done?" he growled.

Dobby squeaked and continued backing away from the dishes and the angry wizard.

"Headmaster gave Dobby a raise," the house-elf explained softly, "and socks."

Severus tried to get up and walk, but the poison in his system prevented him from getting very far and he collapsed on the floor. Albus Dumbledore was going to –

The thought was lost as he succumbed to oblivion.

--

The gentle sound of rolling waves invaded her dreams. Smiling in her sleep, Hermione wiggled her bum invitingly against something warm. She wanted to wrap herself in that warm something and travel deeper into the realm of Morpheus. Severus would be there waiting for her.

Only in her dreams did he welcome her. Only in her dreams did he embrace her and claim her as his. He never spoke in those dreams. They were filled with the physical…the almost blissful act of heated intimacy she could only dream of.

Severus Snape would no more look at her in passionate desire than he would a house-elf. Seven years of demeaning remarks and harsh words had shown her the truth. He was no different than Draco Malfoy – a snob.

The sound of the waves lapping at the shore mimicked her betraying desires. She wanted him. She needed him. There was no shame as she welcomed his lustful advances. Sighing on the cusp of sleep, she shifted and moaned as his hands clutched her arse and pulled her against his rigidity.

Lips melded, his tongue gaining entrance against hers easily. The kiss ended abruptly as Severus pulled away and scowled.

The dream shattered as a loud voice boomed, "Dumbledore!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and her hazy bewilderment quickly turned into a harsh reality. The man of her erotic dreams stood over her, scowling as though she was covered in boils.

He turned quickly on his heel and continued to shout and wave his fist in the air.

"You bloody menace!" he raged and clawed at his clothing like a wild man.

Blushing, she peered through the curtain of her hair and endured the shame of her desire. He wore black pants and a loose white shirt. The pants clung to his arse, giving her a view she'd never been afforded in all her years as a student. Looking past him, she gasped.

She was in the middle of a large heart-shaped bed. On the ceiling and walls were mirrors.

"My wand," Severus seethed. "He took my wand!"

Still taking in her surroundings, Hermione turned to see sunlight streaming into the room through a large window. She looked out the window in awe. The brightest blue water danced along pristine sand, luring her to forget about the fuming wizard who was pacing the length of the room and cursing the headmaster to Hades.

She should be humiliated, but it wasn't easy not to give in the easily categorical litany of why she loathed a particular potions instructor. Sniffing the air, Hermione ignored the angry wizard's rant as he slammed the door behind him.

"Gods, I'm famished," she whispered, unable to take her eyes off the picturesque sight through the window. A table set for two with various selections appeared next to the window.

Running her hands over her body to smooth her nightgown down, she rolled off the bed, stood up, and walked over to the table. A loud slam impeded her delight. It was as though she was still dreaming. That was a possibility. Everything here seemed beyond surreal. Her normally sharp wit seemed dull and lacking. She'd only felt like this once before when she had taken a Sleeping Draught after the final battle.

It was very difficult waking up from a peaceful night's sleep when one was essentially medicated. Half the day was over before she had felt set to right.

"Drugged me! Stole my wand!" Snape shouted as he stormed past the picture window.

Hermione picked up a strawberry and examined it. It was a brilliant red, just like the duvet on the outlandish bed.

"Albus!" Snape shouted, the echo ringing in her head.

She bit into the strawberry and sat down at the table, pulling a plate toward her and loading it with various fruits. The coffee poured itself from the carafe into her cup and she actually thanked the magical item as it carried out the task.

"Albus!" Another echo rang in her head as boots stomped across the wooden floor. "I can't Disapparate, you ruddy bastard!"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. Yep, this was definitely a dream…a somewhat realistic dream, but a dream, nonetheless. Professor Dumbledore would never do something so absurd.

Severus stomped into the room and glared at her. "You!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, minimally irritated over Dream Snape's inability to simply relax and enjoy himself.

"Do pipe down, Severus," a serene yet firm voice spoke from the other room. "We could hear you shouting all the way in the Great Hall. Perhaps I should have given you the Calming Draught like Miss Granger."

Smiling, Hermione popped a grape into her mouth. _So that's why I feel so relaxed. Merlin knows, I should feel anything but, especially with Snape here. _She glanced at Professor Snape, who, it seemed, had suddenly lost the ability to speak. She snorted. Merlin's beard, he looked pissed off.

"Drop the Disapparition wards this instant," Severus commanded as Dumbledore strode into the bedroom.

Hermione snorted again, expecting the Hogwarts Potions master to stamp his foot like a petulant child.

Albus walked over to the table and sat down. He started piling his plate with fruit and muffins. "I will do nothing of the sort, Severus."

"You have crossed the line, old man," Snape hissed. "You drugged me and kidnapped me. I demand to be released at once!"

"This is so much better than television," Hermione sighed as she buttered a piece of toast, still convinced this was part of her dream.

Severus took a step toward the table and pointed at Hermione with a look of disgust on his face. "You've obviously drugged her too, you senile wart! For pity sake, she's acting like Trelawney!"

"Hey!" Hermione scowled. "I'm not spouting off predictions of an untimely death for you, am I?"

Albus' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why would you care what Miss Granger acts like, Severus? You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about her."

"Feel about her?" Snape shouted. "I feel nothing for the irritant you have saddled me with."

Hermione's scowl deepened. _Prat!_

Clearly having lost his appetite, Albus pushed his plate away and stood up. "Nevertheless, you will take this opportunity to master the ability to develop feelings for her."

Hermione scoffed.

"I shan't –" Severus started, but was cut short when Albus lifted his hand to silence him.

"Think of it as a workshop if you must," Dumbledore continued. "You and Miss Granger will learn to respect one another and each other's position at Hogwarts. I cannot have my faculty having wizard duels in front of the students."

"I've demonstrated remarkable restraint by not hexing his bollocks off, Headmaster," Hermione chuckled mirthlessly, wanting to have some say in her dream. "He's rude, arrogant, bullies the students –"

"That's enough, Miss Granger," Severus warned.

"And that's another thing," she said. "Your attempts to intimidate me aren't going to work. I survived seven years of your _tutelage _, so –"

"**QUIET!" **boomed Albus as he pulled his wand out of his sleeve and held it between the witch and the wizard.

"Both of you are on vacation for the next two weeks," the elder wizard explained, taking a calming breath. "This is where I've sent you. Neither of you have wands. I have taken them away as a precautionary measure. Even if you had wands, they would not work. I have wards in place to prevent either of you from using magic. That includes wand-less magic, Severus. The cottage is enchanted and will provide all of your needs."

"If you think I'm going to spend the next two weeks here…with _her_, you are sorely mistaken." Severus' tone was flat and dull, the tone he normally reserved while reporting Death Eater activities. "I will not stay here. Upon the termination of this _futile _exercise, I fully intend to resign my position at Hogwarts and press formal charges against you, old man."

Hermione watched as the bastard prince of the dungeons turned and walked out of the room and out of the cottage. Even in her dreams, she could never imagine Snape being so disrespectful of Dumbledore.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Hermione asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes returned. "Severus' bark is much worse than his bite. He'll come back. Of that I am sure."

Grinning, Hermione stared at Albus. Everything was still so foggy she couldn't help but giggle. "The view is spectacular, Professor Dumbledore. This will be a wonderful vacation. I can hardly wait to go swimming."

She stood up and swayed on her feet. Grasping her elbow, Albus guided her toward the bed. "Perhaps you should go back to bed. Perhaps Dobby administered too much Sleeping Draught in your pumpkin juice."

Letting him guide her, Hermione crawled onto the bed, closed her eyes, and sighed. "I wonder if there is any way I can fast forward my dream. Now that Severus is gone, I feel that I can truly enjoy my vacation."

Dumbledore brushed her wild hair off her cheek. "I'm afraid it truly will be a working vacation. Just remember that his bark really is worse than his bite. He's going to get worse before he gets better. So I must beg your patience with him. You are just what he needs."

His words whispered in her mind as the sound of the waves lulled her to sleep.

--

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N -- It goes without saying how much thanks I owe to my beta readers. You guys know who you are! You rock! JKR and other entities own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

--

Pulling the duvet up under her chin, Hermione shivered. _Merlin's beard, it's cold! _It was so cold her teeth were chattering. To make matters worse, she had to go to the loo. Oh well, there was no putting off the inevitable.

Running her hand along the nightstand, Hermione searched for her wand. She frowned in frustration as the piece of wood eluded her. Then her hand came into contact with something unfamiliar and absurd memories flitted across her mind. 

She didn't have a lamp on her nightstand. Electricity didn't exist at Hogwarts. Touching what felt like a switch, she turned the lever. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she stared at a gas lamp that illuminated a garish design of wallpaper and even worse furniture.

With a screech, Hermione jumped off the heart-shaped bed that had been in her dream. Her feet quickly tangled in the duvet and she fell onto the floor.

_Oh gods! _She froze on her hands and knees, ignoring the frigid cold of the room. _My dream! How is this possible? _

_Anything's possible with magic, you dolt! _she answered. The sound of the ocean stirred absurd memories. "Oh gods! Oh gods! Oh gods!" she mumbled and jumped to her feet, lest the surly Potions prick catch her in such an undignified position.

Looking around the room, Hermione gazed through the window and saw the moon reflecting on the water. Walking over, she peered out the window, and she saw that it was snowing outside. A loud pop startled her.

Dinner had arrived. A table for two was set, complete with a feast, wine, and flickering candles. "This has got to be a joke," she scoffed softly. The entire setup was preposterous. What had Dumbledore been thinking of when he had sent them here?

Then it hit her.

This was a joke. It had to be. Hermione smiled. She'd always known Professor Dumbledore had a wicked sense of humor. Her smile fell as she wondered what part the greasy git played in all of this.

"Okay. Ha ha! Very funny!" she cried out. "I appreciate the effort, but this really isn't necessary."

Hermione strode around the room as if talking to no one in particular in a different location would make a difference. "I must admit, I was somewhat upset my parents went on vacation without me, but I'm fine, really."

The howl of an unforgiving wind was her only answer. She stared at the closed door, the floor underneath her feet creaking, slightly reminiscent of the time Sirius had dragged Ron into the Shrieking Shack, and she and Harry had followed. She'd always thought it spooky how the entire shack would sway back and forth. Dare she admit she was afraid then and now?

In true Gryffindor fashion, Hermione shook that bit of nonsense from her head, walked across the room, and opened the door to a sitting room. The room was lined from floor to ceiling and from wall to wall with books. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, one of the only two sources of heat for the small cottage, and two other doors – one leading outside and the other leading to the loo, with any luck. 

--

_Cold, _Severus thought as his teeth chattered. _Colder than Morgana's tits! _

"I'm going to kill Albus Dumbledore," he growled and continued walking. "No! I'm going to bring him to his moment of death and give him an Invigoration Draught and kill him again and again!"

Seeing the lights of the cottage up ahead, Snape made for it. If he had his wand, the cold wouldn't bother him. He'd simply cast a warming charm and be done with it. The thought of going back to that infernal cottage where _she _was, was almost as bad as suffering the Cruciatus Curse at the hands of Voldemort.

But he had no choice. It was either seek shelter in the cottage and suffer Granger's company or succumb to the cold and go the way of Merlin. _Perhaps oblivion would be better. _

The wards on this small island were tighter than the wards at Hogwarts. Hell, he didn't even know where the island was located. It wasn't as though he could swim for the mainland, whatever mainland there might be.

Severus growled as his traitorous thoughts lingered on the sensory overload from this morning's events. His dreams normally were blissfully forgotten. As consciousness had delivered the memories of the headmaster's treachery, someone had sighed. He had flexed his hand upon warm, soft flesh and had nestled his burgeoning erection against the welcoming heat. In the fog of his drug-induced awakening, a kiss had been bestowed.

He could barely feel his fingers and toes, but the memory of waking with Miss Granger suffused a blaze within him that brushed against his soul. Undoubtedly, his secret had been unmasked.

He wanted her.

How Albus had divined this unsettling knowledge, he would probably never know. The bloody meddler was going to rue the day he interfered. Severus had no intentions of acting on his attraction for he was certain she would reject him.

Hermione Granger would no more look at him than she would a mountain troll. Stomping up the stairs to the cottage, Severus reached for the handle, and opened the door. He stopped dead in his tracks for there, sitting by the fire, dressed only in a towel, sat the woman that occupied his thoughts.

--

A blast of frigid air and a harsh curse broke Hermione's trance as she stared into the fire. _Merlin's balls, I didn't dream him. _Clutching her towel and standing up, she backed away from the approaching wizard, putting the fire between her and a livid Severus Snape.

He held his hands out to the fire, his opaque stare running up and down her body. She expected his usual sneer of superiority and loathing, but something unfamiliar flickered across his schooled features – something that made her much-neglected sex drive stand up and scream, "Here I am! Take me now!"

A sense of modesty quelled her libido's outcry and she pulled the towel higher so as to cover her meager assets. Was it her imagination, or did the towel just shrink?

"Miss Granger," he drawled in his usual condescending manner, "could you find some suitable attire? A towel is hardly sufficient seeing as it is snowing outside. Nor do I wish to view such a… display."

Pride was a powerful emotion and Hermione felt as though hers was mortally wounded. "Perhaps you should knock before entering an abode, Professor," she retorted sharply, standing her ground.

Still holding his hands to the fire, Severus glared at her. "It was my understanding that the headmaster had confined both of us to this purgatory. Was I gone so long that you gained sole possession of this cottage?"

Contemplating the absurdity of his question, Hermione raised her chin in defiance. "What are you doing here anyway? Surely there is another cottage on the island."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. "Trust me, Miss Granger. I have traveled the perimeter of this island and have found no other dwellings. And if it weren't for the blizzard outside, I would not be trespassing upon your _good graces._ Areyouevergoingtogetdressed?" he snapped irritably.

Hermione smiled, walking around the fire and toward the bedroom door. "I sleep in the nude. So what's the point?" she replied before opening the door, walking through it, and slamming it shut behind her.

"Merlin's balls!" she whispered frantically and started pacing the room. "I can't believe I just said that!" Her heart was pounding in her chest as though it would burst from her body. She couldn't help herself. He'd left the perfect opening. If it was one of the last things she did, she could say that she, Hermione J. Granger, had bested one surly Potions master.

Stopping in her tracks, she felt a trickle of excited fear run down the length of her spine. Part of her wanted him to go away while the other part wished he would break down the door and play the part of a sappy hero in a romance novel. What if he called her bluff? They had woken up this morning in each other's arms. "Gods, gods, gods!" she moaned and walked toward the closet.

Twisting the knob, Hermione prayed, "Please let there be some pajamas in here."

She opened the door and peered into the closet. Hanging before her were several rows of tartan flannel nightgowns. Frowning, she inspected the contents looking for any variations. She would have put her own nightgown on after her bath, but the bloody thing had disappeared. Sighing in resignation that Severus was not going to break down the door and ravish her, she pulled a gown out and pulled it over her head. After all, she would need to wear something while she perused the library. She'd spent all day sleeping. It was time to start enjoying her vacation.

Even if it did mean being around the sarcastic professor.

--

The tingling in his hands and feet was nothing compared to the painful constraint of his pants over his swollen shaft. The silent vow to kill Albus Dumbledore repeated in his head. Severus stared at the door, his imagination furnishing images of a naked Hermione Granger underneath him and pleading with him to shag her senseless.

He shook his head as though he could dismiss the erotic thought. He knew she was lying, of course. He'd been perfectly cognizant of his surroundings this morning, having her in his arms and her mewling as he touched her.

Steam rolled into the living room from the bathroom, carrying her scent and luring him to partake in this guilty pleasure and ablutions. Looking over his shoulder warily, Severus walked into the misty room and closed his eyes. He could smell her – her scent mocking the arousal that persisted.

The scent, combined with the glimpses of flesh she had unknowingly shown him, could no longer be ignored. He stripped quickly and stepped into the shower. Taking his aching member into his hand, he closed his eyes and reveled in the warm water as it fell upon his skin. His self-gratifying measure was over before it had really begun, his semen washing down the drain along with his resolve.

Stepping out of the shower, Severus wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the fog off the mirror. His reflection startled him as his opaque eyes stared back at him, seeing every flaw of his character in excruciating detail – flaws he had ignored successfully for the last forty plus years.

His stringy black hair was limp and damp, framing the harsh angles of his pale face. Unlike the prat, Lockheart, Severus held no value in his appearance. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was encourage any schoolgirl crushes. He had enough trouble keeping order in his classes, not that he'd had many propositions in the last few years.

Grimacing at himself one final time, Severus reached for his clothes. He felt for them along the wall where he'd hung them from a hook. His patience wearing thin, he felt around the edge of the sink for his wand.

"Bloody hell!" he huffed as he finally remembered that the meddlesome fool had confiscated his wand. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his clothes were gone.

"This is the last straw," he growled and stormed out of the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks as a startled yelp sounded from the other side of the room.

There she stood, clad in a horrible tartan dressing gown and clutching a book to her chest. Her eyes were wide and ravenous as they ran up and down the length of his almost-naked body.

"If you think for one second I would consider bedding the bushy-hair Gryffindor know-it-all, you are sadly mistaken! I would rather shag Hagrid!" he railed with a death grip on the towel wrapped around his waist as he stomped toward her. "Give me my clothes back, now!"

The hungry look in her eyes had turned to one of indignation and fear as Severus glowered at her. _Intimidation always works, _he prided himself silently as a new approach sparked to life within him.

"Actually," he murmured, his voice low and seductive, "perhaps I could lower my standards."

He was satisfied to see apprehension cloud her eyes as he advanced upon her. One more step and she'd probably bolt. To hurry her along, he reached toward her, intended to frighten her into a retreat. So he was surprised when she stood her ground, a new light coming into her eyes, one he recognized as -- determination.

That's when the book hit him solidly on the side of his head, knocking him to his knees.

"Please do pick up your towel," Hermione said sharply, "lest I be unable to resist your…charm," and swept out of the room with her dignity firmly intact.

--

Albus watched the snow fall and scratched his chin, contemplating his next move.

"Do you really think it wise," Minerva asked reproachfully, "to force Severus' hand? You know how difficult he can be. Hermione Granger –"

"Is perfectly safe," Albus interjected quickly, giving the snow globe he had borrowed from Minerva a gentle shake. "Nothing will happen to either of them."

Minerva eyed the snow globe and sighed wistfully, seemingly appeased. "I enjoyed my honeymoon. The cottage on the beach was blissful and the waves lulled us to sleep every night."

Albus moved the globe gently, pleased with the snow falling on the cottage. He'd had to get Severus back into the cottage somehow. The Potions professor had spent the entire day searching for a way out of the temporary _prison_. It really was for his own good. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

Setting the snow globe on his desk, Albus smiled. "The snow will be gone by morning."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five --

Glaring at the bedroom door and disregarding the hunger pangs, Severus waited. He ignored his aching muscles – the ones that reminded him that he was only getting older and that it was not a good idea to sleep on any furniture made of wicker. Adjusting the duvet around his waist and scratching his forehead, he winced. His eye had swelled and had turned a purplish blue.

Hogwarts' librarian packed one hell of a wallop. He was amazed he didn't have the imprint of the book's title across his cheek.

After he had collected what remained of his dignity, he had managed to find a blanket. He didn't dare tread into the bedroom. The temptation was too great – the temptation to take what he wanted, damn the consequences.

The fire had long since extinguished, but the room was warm and full of sunlight. Severus stood up, walked to the door and opened it, expecting a wall of snow. Blinking, he shook his head in disbelief.

There was no snow, no puddles, no frigid blast of air…nothing. The weather bordered on hot. Grinding his teeth, Severus seethed – the lust for revenge against Albus simmering to a boil.

The bedroom door swung open and Hermione walked into the room, oblivious to his presence. Severus cringed. What the hell was she wearing? This had to be some kind of joke. How could she cover her womanly curves with that…that horrible plaid… swimsuit? At least, he assumed it was a swimsuit. It looked like she was wearing a blouse, stockings, and old-fashioned bloomers.

She reminded him of Minerva! Blech!

She shelved the book she had clobbered him with and turned around.

"Oh," she murmured, "you're still here."

Before he could reply, she walked out of the cottage, slamming the door behind her. He wasted no time and stormed into the room, throwing the closet door open to look for his clothes.

"Bloody hell!" groaned Severus as he stared into an empty clothes cupboard. Looking around the room, Severus grumbled under his breath, repeating his mantra of revenge against Dumbledore. The naff heart-shaped bed was made and the rest of the room was immaculate. Where the hell could she have hidden his clothes?

The table near the window had been set for two, but one setting had been disturbed. Unable to resist the hunger pangs any longer, Severus sat at the table and filled his plate with fried eggs and sausages. He watched through the window as Hermione dove into the unusually blue water. She surfaced and started to swim with broad graceful strokes.

Severus grinned. This would definitely explain why her Patronus took the shape of an otter. Hermione floated on the waves, letting them carry her upon their whim. Her implicit trust in the force of nature was reflective of her personality – warm and caring.

Shoving a mouthful of eggs into his mouth, he groaned. _What the hell is wrong with me? Miss Granger is anything but warm and caring. _

"Bloody nuisance is what she is," he muttered and shoved a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"She is not without her charm," a knowing voice affirmed behind him.

The sausage lodged in his throat and his utensils clattered to his plate. Coughing and managing to swallow the sausage, Severus sputtered. "Where (gasp) the bloody (gasp) hell did you come from?"

Albus swept his periwinkle robes into his arm and sat down at the table, which promptly provided an extra plate for the visitor.

"Hogwarts, of course," the headmaster answered while serving himself. Once he was done selecting his meal, he set the plate on the table and looked at Snape.

"Oh my!" Albus said as he pointed at Severus' swollen eye. "What happened to you? Are you quite all right?"

Severus stared at the master manipulator of his pain and suffering, who was sitting across the table from him as though nothing were amiss. He'd noticed his _injury. _Did the old man not recognize his lack of clothing? Did Albus "bloody" Dumbledore really think he would magically fall for the frolicking witch outside?

"Quite all right?" repeated Severus, his voice dripping with venom. "Quite all right?"

Albus chewed his food thoughtfully and stared at him. _The ruddy bat wants an answer, does he? _

"Did you have some sort of accident?" Dumbledore asked before taking a sip from his goblet.

"You… I… she… I!" Severus slammed his fists on the table, rattling the plates and cutlery. The temptation to strangle Albus festered within.

"Shall I fetch Poppy?" Albus asked. "I suppose I could. I would attend to your injury but I don't have my wand with me."

"You… are… barmy," growled Severus finally as he stood up, clutching the duvet around his waist. He pointed to his swollen eye and cheek. "Your librarian did this to me. She nicked my clothes and accosted me with a book last night. I have yet to find my clothes. The cupboard is empty. There isn't a stitch of clothing anywhere in this god forsaken place."

He walked over to the bureau and pulled the drawers out, hopeful that he was wrong. Slamming the doors shut once he realized there was no hope of ever finding his trousers, he railed at Albus. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Run around this island with no clothes on?"

Unperturbed, Albus sipped his tea and said nothing.

"And if you think I'll ever fancy that…that Gryffindor," he sputtered, "you have a serious mental impairment!"

Setting his cup down, Albus smiled. It was that blasted serene smile, the one that he would give the students when he was indulging them.

"I will bring some salve for your injury," the old wizard stated as he stood up and fussed with his robes again. "I will also bring you some clothing posthaste. Please accept my sincerest apologies regarding your…lack of attire. It would appear that the cottage really does have a mind of its own. Undoubtedly, it must think you're Silis and Hermione is Minerva. This is their honeymoon cottage after all. Silis always did have a penchant for wearing as little as possible.

"Lastly," he continued as he gazed out the window, "I never said anything about _fancying _Miss Granger. I merely intended this exercise to teach the both of you to respect one another and possibly become friends."

Severus clenched his empty fist at his side. The old man was defenseless, surely he would be unable to put up much of a fight as he choked the life from his body.

"Sadly," Albus continued, turning and motioning to Severus' swollen eye and cheek, "I see that this may require more time than I had originally anticipated. I shall arrange for substitutes for the library and your class. I'm sure Madam Pince won't mind covering things while Hermione is…indisposed. Perhaps I'll cover your classes myself."

Severus was speechless, the fury within him blinding any rational thought he may have attained during the headmaster's monologue. He could only watch as Albus walked into the other room. Following him, Severus saw the barmy old bat pull a pouch out of his pocket.

Floo powder! _That's how he is able to come and go as he pleases. _

"I suggest you give me some Floo powder," Severus stated threateningly as he inched closer to fireplace.

Albus peered over his spectacles and stepped into the fireplace. "Or what?"

"I shall tell the Board of Governors what you have done."

Albus chuckled. "They gave me special dispensation to act as I've done."

"I shall press charges," Severus stated. "You are aware that what you are doing is highly illegal, are you not?"

Albus shook the Floo powder into his hand, his face glowing with mirth. "My dear boy, I am Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I'm very aware of the law. Hogwarts, Headmasters office." He tossed the powder at his feet and green flames engulfed him and carried him away.

Even though he knew better, Severus reached for the fire. The flame jumped angrily at his hand as if in warning. "Bloody fucking hell!" The fire died as quickly as it had sprung to life, seemingly content with the damage it had inflicted on his fingers.

Sucking his fingers, he winced and pulled them out of his mouth, somehow managing to stop himself from kicking the fireplace. The last thing he needed was a broken toe.

--

_Arrogant prat! _Hermione thought as she floated upon the waves. Feeling the prickle of tears, she shuddered and sighed. There was no way she was going to cry over that foul-tempered ogre. It wasn't worth the effort.

"Sticks and stones, Professor. Sticks and stones," she mumbled to herself.

None of this was her fault, but he didn't give a damn. _Blame me for stealing his clothes, will he? _Smiling, Hermione laughed mirthlessly. _That bloody wanker deserved what he got. He should have been knocked upside the head with a book ages ago, preferably with a big, thick encyclopedia. _

Her thoughts did little to assuage the hurt within. He'd made his opinion very clear and any schoolgirl crushes that may have glowed in the embers of her affection were irrevocably doused. No longer wanting to dwell on her current upset, Hermione made for the shore. As she made her way out of the ocean, she saw him.

Severus was sitting on one of two rocking chairs on the porch, one leg crossed over another as he stared out over the ocean. She had to bite her lip to keep from smiling, much less laughing. He'd obviously found some clothes for he was dressed as outlandishly as she was. She'd seen more of him last night than she had cared to see – in all his naked glory. He now wore shorts and a glaringly brilliant Hawaiian shirt. His hair was pulled back and his eye was back to normal.

Hermione approached the porch cautiously, averting her gaze, intent on following her original plan – ignore him and enjoy the tropical vacation. Standing under the shower and pulling the cord to rinse the sea and sand off her body, she gasped when the cold water hit her skin. Arching her neck back and closing her eyes, she hurriedly rinsed her hair.

She probably looked like a drowned rat with her hair all stringy and her blouse and bloomers clinging to her skin. Hopefully, she would be able to find something other than tartan plaid to wear. This swimsuit wasn't very comfortable. When she opened her eyes, she jerked back. There was a towel mere inches from her face.

"My apologies, Miss Granger," Severus drawled. "It was not my intent to startle you. I saw that you were in need of a towel."

Hermione eyed him warily and stepped back. Seven years under his instruction and her time back at Hogwarts had made her leery of him. "Thank you," she replied stiffly and snatched the towel out of his hand.

"You're welcome," Severus said as he walked up the steps, reclaiming his spot in a rocking chair and staring back out at the ocean.

_What is he up to? _She stood at the bottom of the steps and glared at him. _He is not going to rile me. I won't let him. Besides, I don't have a book with me. _

"I see you finally found something to wear," she said as humorlessly as she could. It was just too funny. What she wouldn't give for a camera!

His eyes snapped to hers as if he had just realized he wasn't alone. She could see the flash of anger in his eyes before he collected himself and forced a smile to his lips.

"This is the headmaster's humor at its best," he retorted with dripping sarcasm. "He delivered you some clothing as well. I hope you fared better than I."

"Dumbledore was here?" she asked excitedly. "What did he say? Where are we? When do we leave? Why –"

"Yes, he was. He gloated mostly. We're in Minerva's honeymoon cottage. Not until we learn to get along," he answered quickly. "I see you haven't lost your annoying penchant for asking annoying questions and speaking out of turn."

"And I see you have yet to realize that I am no longer your student," she spat hotly, walking up the stairs and leaning against the rail. "Your ability to bully and intimidate me is a thing of the past." She stared at a spot on the wall just over his shoulder, wishing her swimming apparel and hair would dry. She didn't dare go into the cottage this wet. She'd never forgive herself if she got any of the books wet.

"Nevertheless, we are stranded here until we…learn to be…civil to one another."

Hermione scoffed.

Severus pounced, jumping up and pinning Hermione against the railing. His breath was hot against her cheek. In vain, she pushed against his chest.

"Perhaps we should try being more than civil since just civil doesn't appeal to you," he whispered next to her ear.

She continued struggling against him. _Gods, he feels firm. _"Let me go," she hissed.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" he murmured against her neck. "You're excited. Your pulse is racing."

_Must remember to breathe, _she chanted over and over again as he grabbed hold of her buttocks and pulled her against him. He pushed his leg between hers and any protest she had died a quick and carefree death.

She could feel his breath once again, caressing the shell of her ear. Slamming her eyes shut, Hermione shuddered.

"A kiss," he suggested softly. "Would you like me to kiss you, Miss—Hermione?" His words were both question and challenge. Her hands were no longer pushing against him. Instead they were clasping his shirt and pulling him closer.

"Or would you prefer more than a kiss?" His lips danced gently across her cheek.

It was as though he were waiting for her answer. Only when she gave the answer would he give her what she dearly yearned for. All slights, all wrongs in the past dissolved as her fantasies merged with this reality. _What would be the harm of one kiss? _

"A k-kiss, please," she stuttered and turned her head, seeking his lips.

Severus chuckled as he pulled away and smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt. "I'd say that would pass as civil toward one another. If you could manage that in front of Dumbledore, we shall be able to end our confinement and go our separate ways."

Watching him walk away, Hermione felt two things – the heat and the cold. The heat thrummed through her body, begging for more, while the cold surrounded her wounded pride. _The arrogant arse! _

He looked so self-assured and unaffected by almost kissing her. She was going to get even with him if it was the last thing she did.

Squaring her shoulders, Hermione walked to the door, paused, and turned around. "You want civil? I can manage that and so much more," she purred, and then walked into the cottage.

--

TBC

A/N – This story would not be possible without JKR. I enjoy borrowing her characters and playing with them. Thanks to my beta-reader, Kathy Rose, and Larilee for encouraging the creative process. The Lexicon rocks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six --

Three weeks! Three bloody frustrating weeks of living with Hermione Granger and trying his best to ignore her, which was becoming extremely difficult since she didn't seem to own any proper attire. She had insisted in traipsing about their immediate surroundings in the skimpiest outfits he'd seen.

Three weeks since Albus had trapped them here. The hols were over and classes had resumed. Obviously the meddlesome fool was intent on making him suffer. At least Miss Granger hadn't accosted him with any more books.

He had to admit it though, that Hogwarts' librarian was doing a commendable job ignoring him at every turn. When he sat at the table to partake of meals, she calmly stood and left the room, swaying her hips invitingly. That seemed to be the pattern. Whichever room he was in, she was in the other. It was as though she were reminding him of what he couldn't have.

He was still sleeping on the wicker sofa, which reminded him exactly how old he was. He was twenty-plus years her senior. Surely that was enough to deter him.

Turning the page with a vicious jerk, Severus tried to focus on what he was reading. He'd read the same sentence at least ten times and he still didn't know what the article was about. How could he concentrate with Granger frolicking in the ocean like some demented sea mammal?

The bloody minx was doing her very best to drive him insane. She had called his bluff three weeks ago. Instead of yielding to his heavy-handed manipulations, Hermione Granger had managed to render him speechless.

_You want civil? _she had murmured, her voice silky and low. _I can manage that and so much more. _

Her seductive invitation had tempted him – tempted him more than the Know-It-All need ever know. Severus had started reciting the ingredients of some of the most complicated potions, even though he really should have called her bluff and shagged her senseless.

Once he was released from this torment of a "vacation," he would need to visit Knockturn Alley and indulge his baser needs. He would pay one of the prostitutes handsomely to take the Polyjuice Potion. He could fuck "Miss Granger" and she would be none the wiser for it. After all, he'd done it before – when he'd consigned himself to the torturous hell that Hermione was back at Hogwarts to stay.

How could he have been so careless? Albus had obviously divined his meticulously kept secret. Had he mentioned this despised attraction in the halls, near the portraits? Those blasted busybodies and spies were going to pay dearly for their lack of discretion.

_His office! _he cursed silently. "The bloody portraits of Heads of Slytherin House had betrayed him. They knew he wanted Granger. A few of them had even railed at the thought of being attracted to a Mudblood. Those particular portraits were no longer hanging in his office.

Severus didn't want to want her. At this point, he would sever a limb to stop wanting her.

He had first noticed her at the leaving ceremony, supposedly a joyous time for him. After all, Potter and his friends would no longer darken his class. Severus had been irritated in the knowledge that Miss Granger would leave Hogwarts, go out into the world, meet some wizard, and breed. Over time, his obsession with her had lessened and he had started to go about his business with the usual distaste of teaching dunderheads and indulging the headmaster's whims.

Then she had come back to Hogwarts. It would seem that Albus was intent on making his life a living hell.

Nothing had been the same since Hermione had taken the position of head librarian. The bloody hag had no clue how much he had endeavored to forget her. And now she was scantily clad in a maroon swimsuit that clung to every rounded curve of her feminine physique. At least she had fared better in wardrobe selections than he. The shorts and garish shirts Albus had left him were totally inappropriate. 

Peering over the top of the journal, he drank in the sight before him. This cottage wasn't enchanted. The bloody thing was cursed. Hermione had found a mask and snorkel this morning, and now he was stuck watching her shapely bum move in tandem with the waves as she studied the ocean floor. Suddenly her bum was no longer visible. _Merlin's balls! She's coming back. _

"This is just bloody brilliant," he whispered softly, lifting the journal and staring at it blankly. He had to cross his legs to cover his reaction in case she looked his way.

--

Stumbling through the sand, Hermione glared at the front porch of the cottage. Why were they still here? Surely, by now, the headmaster must realize this was an exercise in futility. Snape was infuriating and totally unreachable. She had bluffed him and he hadn't even flinched. The last thing she needed was to humiliate herself any more than she already had. She'd tried to entice him by wearing as little as possible. And when he took the bait, she was going to turn him down flat. The only problem with that plan was that he had never taken the bait.

The wizard was arrogant and…

_Damn sexy? _her sex-deprived voice chipped in.

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. She'd never seen a more idiotic display of…

_Blatant sexuality? _the voice interrupted.

"What?" she bit off softly, grateful that he couldn't see or hear her schizophrenic episode. "Blatant sexuality? That? You're joking, right? First of all, if I never see his blinding-white legs again, it would be too soon."

_You want him. _

"I want a pony, but you don't see me rushing out and purchasing one, do you?"

_A horse, huh? Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to ride him? _

"That's bloody inappropriate!" she chastised.

_Sure it is. _

"And it's not really something I care to imagine," Hermione groaned and continued to trudge along in the sand.

_Need I remind you that you practically begged him to kiss you a few weeks ago? _the inner voice taunted.

Feeling the blush rise in her cheeks, she groaned. "You needn't remind me."

_And? _

"Perhaps Ron would indulge me in a pity shag," mused Hermione. "I think he's still single."

_Oh, please! _

Hermione stomped up the steps. "Oh, do shut up."

"I beg your pardon," a snappish voice spoke, breaking the flow of her internal dialogue. _Or is it a monologue? After all, I was talking to myself. And why does my "other" self's voice sound like Ginny? _

"Oh…I…uh, was talking to myself," Hermione announced nonchalantly even though she was sure she was blushing. 

"I see," Severus retorted. "Has the strain of this _vacation _finally gotten to you?"

Hanging up her snorkel and mask, Hermione tried to think of a flippant remark. 

"You do realize that our jailer will not release us until we are _civil _to one another," he continued, glancing her way and smirking.

"Well then, it looks as though we will be here for an eternity," replied Hermione as she tried to beat a hasty retreat into the cottage.

"Professor Dumbledore said that he would teach Potions in my absence," Snape said in an almost-taunting voice. "And I believe he said something about Professor Grubbly-Plank taking over for Hagrid as Hagrid substitutes for you."

Hermione froze. Hagrid in her library? The thought made her shiver. She loved the half-giant dearly, but she kept imagining Hagrid bringing Blast-Ended Skrewts in the library.

Oh Gods! The infestation! The books would be ruined.

She was overreacting and needed to calm down. The books are protected against vandals and pests. They were even charmed not to open if there is any food near them. Either way, the sun and sand were getting to be a bit much. Perhaps it was time to bury the hatchet.

"All right, then," she conceded. "What do you suggest we do?"

Severus set down his journal and uncrossed his legs. "To begin with, I think we both owe one another an…apology."

Hermione scoffed. "Whatever for?"

"You did assault me with a book," he snapped as he stood up.

"After you accused me of stealing your clothes!" Hermione retorted quickly.

Severus sighed, running a hand through his dark hair in frustration. "Why must you make everything so difficult?"

"Me?" exclaimed Hermione. "You're the one who said he would rather shag Hagrid than me! You're the one who said that you would consider lowering your standards. You –"

"At which time you saw fit to injure me," Snape stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You insult me, then expect me to apologize to you?" Hermione took a breath and continued. "Well…well…I…wouldrathershagNevilleLongbottom than shag the likes of you!"

---

One of Severus' eyebrows quirked high on his forehead at the absurdity of her comment. Shag that pathetic example of the male species? "Oh really?" Severus sneered as he walked toward her. "What a challenge indeed."

"Or Harry!" Hermione countered, backing away.

"Your standards are pathetic," he announced with a casual air as he continued stalking her.

Hermione stumbled backwards against the porch railing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious," stated Severus, grabbing her hands and holding them in place. "I'm going to taste what you are so readily prepared to offer Longbottom and Potter."

Before she could turn away or protest, Severus sealed his lips to hers. The kiss was aggressive and mean as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes went wide and glassy with shock. He'd never seen so many variations of the color brown. If only he had his wand he could invade her thoughts and manipulate her. His hands released hers and caressed the length of her back. Thrusting his tongue against hers, he stifled the moan of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him.

It was a battle of wills. Who was going to blink first?

As if in answer to the silent question, Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and her tongue started to move against his.

Closing his eyes, he knew he was lost.

Severus clutched her bum and pulled her against his solid frame, reveling in the heated parry of the dueling kiss. 

Hermione moaned, threading her fingers into his hair and leaning against him.

He didn't care if she felt his vulnerability against her for he had every intention on tearing the wet swimsuit off her body and sating himself. He was punishing her – punishing her for goading him. Breaking the kiss, he nibbled his way down to the column of her throat. She was so pliable and willing that it was amazing he didn't lose control right then.

"You want this," Severus affirmed, biting her earlobe gently. "Admit it."

Her only response was a whimper.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you," he murmured against her neck as if he were trying to indulge a child.

"I – I –" she stammered, shivering in his embrace.

Licking a path down her shoulder, Severus moved the bathing suit strap out of the way and placed passionate kisses along the shoulder.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind him. "Ah! Well done! Splendid indeed. I see you two are managing to get along." 

Mentally Severus cursed, _Gods, Albus, you have the worst timing! _Righting Hermione's strap and moving behind her, Severus held her tight.

"Miss Granger and I were just becoming better acquainted," Severus stated flatly, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

"As you can see, we've reached an accord and are ready to leave this…paradise," he bit off through gritted teeth.

"I can see that," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling at them over the top of his spectacles. 

--

She didn't know which was more embarrassing – her shameful snog session with her former Potions master, or getting caught by the headmaster. Either way, Hermione wished for the Earth to open and swallow her whole. Surely she was blushing all over. She was speechless. Any intelligent thoughts were scattered for she could still feel Severus behind her, his hands still on her shoulders. 

"As you can see, Miss Granger and I have reached an accord," Severus stated calmly. "And we would like to resume our duties at Hogwarts immediately."

She watched as Dumbledore's blue eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Oh really?" Albus questioned shrewdly. "What kind of accord have you and Miss Granger agreed upon?"

Clearing his throat, Severus removed his hands from her shoulders yet remained standing behind her. "Once we apologized for all our past transgressions, we agreed to treat one another with professional decorum."

"Go on," Albus prompted.

Severus sputtered.

Not believing her ears, Hermione rolled her eyes. _Past transgressions? Apologies? Professional decorum? _She'd just been snogged within an inch of her life, and he's lying about their "relationship."

"Well?" Albus urged.

"What else is there?" Snape snapped angrily. "Haven't we suffered enough?"

_Suffered? That's it! I've heard enough, _Hermione thought. That kiss was nothing more than a power play, a way to manipulate her! As hard as she could, she jabbed her elbow into Severus' stomach.

Grabbing his midsection, he groaned.

With a satisfied smirk, Hermione walked past Dumbledore and into the cottage, slamming the door behind her.

--

"All those years spying on Voldemort, and you couldn't manufacture a simple lie," Albus said softly, grasping Severus' elbow and offering him support. "Although, I have to admit I was surprised to come across such a passionate scene. I had anticipated you to fight your attraction to Miss Granger longer than three weeks. It appears that you owe Miss Granger an apology."

Finally able to catch his breath, Severus gasped. "I don't know what you are talking about." _Will the woman ever stop inflicting bodily harm on me? _

Albus smiled. It was serene, and it annoyed Severus.

"Miss Granger fancies you," Dumbledore stated simply. "And you fancy her. It's about time you act on it. If I were twenty years younger, I would court Miss Granger myself. She is quite lovely – one might say alluring."

"I – she –" Severus gaped.

"Protest all you want, Severus," Dumbledore said sagely as he opened the door to the cottage. "The proof of the pudding is in its eating. Your class is doing splendidly and Madam Pince is running the library with her usual efficiency. You and Miss Granger have obviously not resolved the issues between the two of you. I will not sacrifice the peaceful harmony which has descended upon Hogwarts since your absence until the two of you have satisfactorily demonstrated the ability to get along."

--

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I don't own the universe. Sigh.

--

In shock, Severus stood on the porch and listened to Dumbledore Floo away. Sounds from the bedroom drifted softly into his subconscious, fusing with Albus' departing words. Hermione was humming softly, oblivious to his lecherous thoughts.

Hermione wanted him? "Fancied him," had been Albus' exact words. That certainly would explain why she melted against him when he touched her. Had that been her moaning in passionate response, or him? Yes, he wanted her. He had admitted that putrid fact to himself ever since the leaving feast. He had just chosen to ignore the festering wound for the past few years.

But Albus had poured salt in the wound when he had placed Hermione as Hogwarts' new librarian. The barmy old wizard knew that the library was one of his havens. But to abduct him and force him to act on his feelings was beyond cruel.

And what of her motivations? Other than ignoring him, she seemed perfectly content here. Was it possible that Albus was correct?

_Don't be ridiculous, _the inner sarcasm bit off.

_"The proof in the pudding is in the eating," _replied his long forgotten conscience, which sounded suspiciously like Albus.

The sun began to fade over the horizon and Severus felt the temperature start to drop.

Severus had been so close – so close to convincing the ruddy old bat that he and Hermione had reached an accord. So close to getting the hell out of this tropical nightmare. Then she had jabbed him so hard in the ribs, he was sure to have a bruise tomorrow morning.

Had Hermione done it on purpose? Had she sabotaged their recent bid for freedom?

Those questions went unanswered as a frigid wind swirled in the air. One thing was certain. He would have answers to those questions before he left here.

Hermione Granger was done ignoring him.

--

Chewing the Cottage pie, Hermione looked directly down. She was not going to stare longingly out the window. Severus was there. Memories of their brief, but albeit brilliant, snogging session made her stomach do a flip-flop. She gulped her wine, welcoming the burn as it saturated her thoughts. 

That arse had used her. Severus had probably staged that kiss for Dumbledore's benefit. He would probably shag her if he had to. 

"I refuse to cry," sniffled Hermione softly as she drank more wine. "The only thing crying accomplishes is a red nose and puffy eyes. That's what mum always says."

Hermione pushed her food around her plate and smiled as her goblet refilled itself. Pushing her plate away, she grabbed the goblet and leaned back in her chair. Why not get pissed? It wasn't as though she had anything better to do.

--

Having showered and dressed (as best as he could) for the occasion, Severus opened the bedroom door and readied himself to do battle. Instead of the aloof beauty he had imagined he wound find supping or reading a book, Severus found a very different Hermione Granger.

She was sprawled across the bed, her arms and legs at odd angles, her hair covering her face like some insipid mop. As he neared the bed, he could smell the reason for her incapacitation – wine. And judging by the fact that the self-filling goblet was empty, she would be incapacitated for some time. The goblet had actually stopped filling itself, the inanimate object clearly sensing that its connoisseur had imbibed enough. 

Sitting next to her on the bed, Severus brushed the hair away from her face. How she survived with the unruly mass of curls was beyond him. The silky strands of her hair slipped through his fingers.

As if sensing he was near, Hermione turned her face toward him and mumbled something in her sleep.

"What?" he whispered.

Glassy eyes opened and stared at him. "It'zz not nice…to teaze. Now give m-me a kizz," she slurred. Sitting up clumsily, Hermione grabbed Severus by his shirt and pulled him on top of her. Luckily, he caught himself before he crushed her.

She sealed her lips over his. Severus gave no resistance, letting her guide the awkward kiss. She ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of his thin lips and he opened them willingly, welcoming her invasion and stoking her passion. She tasted of sweet wine, and he couldn't stop from moaning as he deepened this kiss.

She was the one who broke the kiss, absolving him of any wrongdoing as she kissed her way along his jaw and down to his neck. Severus went rigid above her, closing his eyes and enjoying the seduction. Hermione flicked her tongue across his Adam's apple.

_Just a little more, _his conscience begged.

Ignoring his conscience, Severus rolled onto his back and maneuvered Hermione on top of him.

Seemingly unperturbed by the sudden change in orientation, Hermione leaned forward and smiled. "I want you," she murmured, nuzzling his cheek.

Grabbing hold of her hips, Severus held her steady and gritted his teeth. If Hermione wiggled anymore, he would come in his shorts. He turned his head and captured her lips. The taste of her mixed with the wine lured him further away from any last remaining scruples to which he'd anchored himself, trying to stay this insane course.

Moaning, Hermione deepened the kiss.

_This is insanity! You must stop! _His inner turmoil continued as lust overcame him.

She rocked back and forth, her hips mimicking the rhythm of her thrusting tongue.

Losing himself, Severus pushed his hips against hers, damning the layers of clothing that stopped him from taking her.

She writhed on top of him, rocking back and forth in a frenzy.

"Yes," hissed Severus, thrusting his hips to meet hers.

The tempest stirred around them, and Severus let go of her hips and reached for her breasts, cupping them with a tenderness he didn't realize he was still capable of. He ran the pads of the thumbs against the pebbled tips, causing the witch on top of him to still.

Giving one last gasp, Hermione gave in to the heady nirvana the wine offered. She sagged against his hands and snored softly, signaling the end to this passionate tryst.

"Damn!" Severus cursed as he rolled her to the side. Hermione was like a rag doll as she succumbed to unconsciousness. He was painfully aroused and his conscience was shouting in triumph, silently thanking Hermione for saving herself. In doing so, she had absolved him of any wrongdoing. How had he entertained the idea of taking advantage of her in this drunken state? His lack of control startled him.

If he'd had his wand, Severus would have disposed of their clothes with a quick flick of his wrist and a wicked thought, taking what she had so readily offered. He didn't know whether to be in awe or afraid for his lack of scruples – his lack of control. That was the way it had always been with her.

She wanted him. At least that is what her drunken confession led him to believe.

Damn Albus and his meddling! Would the old fool ever leave him alone? Would Albus not rest until he was driven mad?

Rolling off the bed, Severus walked to the table and sat down. The goblet before him filled with liquid and the plate filled with food. Pushing the plate away, he reached for the goblet and gave a mock toast to Albus and started drinking.

--

Where was the Hangover potion when she needed one? Groaning, Hermione managed to open her eyes.

_Note to self. Must not empty self-filling goblet full of wine. _

Rolling over, she slammed her eyes shut in the hopes that the room would stop spinning. The smell of breakfast made her stomach churn. She heard the bedroom door open and shut.

The bed dipped and she tensed. A strong hand caressed her hip and encircled her waist, pulling her against a firm, warm body.

"I've got something for you," Severus purred against her ear. "Our enchanted cottage thinks of everything."

Closing her eyes as the wave of nausea threatened to overtake her, Hermione groaned. 

"Open your eyes, Hermione." He nuzzled her cheek and worked his hand under her nightshirt as though it were familiar territory.

She opened her eyes and found a bottle of Hangover Potion almost touching her nose. Grabbing the bottle, Hermione sat up, strategically batting the distracting hand away. She uncorked the bottle and drank the sour contents down in one gulp.

Relief was instantaneous. No more throbbing headache and no more nausea, only the consequences of last night.

Severus slipped his arm around her and pulled her against him. "Come back to bed…luv," he murmured seductively.

Reality was not something she wanted to face right now. Had she actually shagged Severus Snape last night? _Act nonchalant. Act like he wasn't anyone special. _

Hermione wiggled away and jumped out of bed. "No thanks. I…uh…I'm really hungry," she stammered, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. She walked to the table and feigned enthusiasm for breakfast.

"I've already eaten," he said, stretching out on the bed.

She glanced at him and smiled. "Oh."

Sitting at the table, Hermione started loading her plate with everything she could get her hands on.

Severus continued to stare at her, unsettling her even more and causing her to stab her sausage so hard it rolled off the plate.

"Damn," she cursed, chasing the sausage around the table with her fork.

"Manners, Miss Granger," Severus tsked. "What would the students think if they heard such an explicative?"

"They would think you were probably somewhere nearby," she retorted instinctively.

Smirking, Severus got off the bed and walked to the table. "I'm wounded, Hermione," her name rolling off his tongue like an intimate touch, "especially after what we shared last night."

Her fork clattered to her plate and she felt the bottom of her stomach dip in awareness as he walked behind her and gathered her hair in his hand. 

"I enjoyed my name upon your lips," he whispered against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I…uh," she stammered, arching her neck and instinctively begging for his touch. 

"So passionate," Severus purred and granted her a kiss. "So responsive to my touch."

Hermione held her breath and shuddered.

"So simple," he continued, turning her head so that they were face to face.

"I – I," mumbled Hermione, her words lost as his lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was seductive…enticing…full of promises and passion. She gave in, opening her lips and accepting the intrusion of his tongue as it glided past her lips. The kiss ended, much to her disappointment. 

Severus rounded the table and sat down.

"See?" he murmured, pouring himself some juice.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"How simple it is," Severus answered huskily.

Clearing her throat, Hermione stared at him in confusion. "What is so simple?"

"A kiss," he stated with a smirk. "Do you think you would be able to play the part of passionate lover when the headmaster visits again so that we may be released from this eternal hell?"

The uncertain desire he had stirred within her transformed into offended pride. He had bested her again. Her instincts screamed for her to run, but her dignity wanted to stand and fight. She smiled. "So we didn't shag one another senseless last night?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Of course not, silly girl. I prefer a fully conscious woman when I seek sexual gratification."

Finally managing to get the sausage on her plate under control, Hermione sliced it and lifted a piece to her mouth. "Pity," she stated wistfully, taking the sausage between her teeth and chewing it thoughtfully.

Growing agitated, Severus shoved his chair back from the table and leaned back. "What are you babbling about?"

"I've always wondered what an old-- er man would be like," Hermione replied. "At your age I'd be surprised if you still…well..erm…if you could. You are a little long in the tooth."

His opaque eyes stared at her, measuring her words. And then he did something she had never seen him do before.

He laughed.

His laughter was a double-edged sword. On one hand it irritated her. On the other it made her smile. Deep lines no longer marred the corners of his lips in his trademark frown.

"And just what do you find so amusing?" Hermione smiled, trying to show that he had not unsettled her.

"You," Severus continued laughing, "sampling your way through men. Or should I say boys. Tell me, Miss Granger, how was Weasley in bed?"

Setting her cutlery down lest she act on the urge to stab him with it, Hermione picked up her napkin, dabbed her mouth with it, and stood up. "Ronald isn't the only lover I've had," she lied, cultivating the inappropriate conversation. The last few weeks have been totally inappropriate. Why shouldn't she cross the threshold of absurdity?

She walked toward him, her mind churning and accessing everything she'd ever read on seduction and sex. "I've…" she purred and touched his shoulder. "Had…" she murmured, straddling his lap. "Several lovers," she added suggestively, brushing her lips over his cheek.

"Oh really," Severus retorted, his voice catching as he cleared his throat.

Hermione shifted closer, pressing her breasts against his chest and feeling his reaction nestled against her thigh. "Yes. Really."

"How fortunate for me," Severus murmured, capturing her lips.

The moment his lips touched hers, she started reciting the ingredient list of Polyjuice Potion. It would not do to give in to him now. Her revenge was almost complete.

--

Growling, Snape seized her, angling his hips so that his arduous intent nestled closer to his goal. Clothes again! He had to have her. The torturous dance of baiting her and then letting her go had destroyed his resistance. 

The thought of her with any other filled him with rage. If he ever saw Weasley again, he would Obliviate the memory of Hermione's passion from the dolt's memories. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, mimicking the rhythm of their eventual union.

Hermione groaned passionately, grinding her cloth-covered heat against him. Breaking the kiss, she arched her back and offered her neck to him. 

Severus attacked it greedily, suckling the delicate skin and reveling in her response.

"P-perhaps we sh-should get more comfortable," she stammered as she shifted on his lap and tried to stand up.

In frustration he nipped at her neck, taking immense pleasure in the red welt that appeared. "I agree." He barely recognized his own voice.

She moved off him and started walking toward the door. He looked at the bed across the room longingly. Where the hell was she going?

As if hearing his silent question, Hermione turned and smiled at him. "I'll be right back," she mumbled.

Severus was puzzled. "Where are you going?"

She chuckled and kept on walking. "To the loo, of course. Contraceptive Potion."

Severus nodded his head. How could he have forgotten something so vital? Walking to the bed, he grimaced. The bright red bed was rather tasteless. But then of course, what they were getting ready to do wasn't exactly discreet. 

"Damn!" a curse and a soft thud sounded from the next room.

"Hermione?" he called out.

"I—I'll be right there," answered Hermione reassuringly.

Removing his shirt, Severus scowled. His instincts of self-preservation were piqued. He shouldn't give into this insanity. He was giving the old wizard what he wanted – a guiltless conscience. Yes, Dumbledore owed him. But why would he offer up Hermione Granger?

Part of him wanted to fuck her senseless, while the other part wanted to run away. _You're just afraid that if you have a taste of her, you'll never let her go, _his caustic inner voice cracked.

He sat on the bed and waited, emptying his thoughts as his desire for Hermione ebbed away, leaving only lingering doubts and questions. With practiced ease, Severus ignored what remained of his conscience and focused on the physical sensations the young witch had stirred within him.

What was taking her so long?

He was a patient man, but today was not the day to test his patience. Standing, he left the bedroom and quietly made his way across to the sitting room. The door to the loo was partly open, yet no sound came from within. With each step he took, he felt something tighten in his gut. Passing a writing desk, he stepped in something wet. He looked down to see that he had stepped in spilled ink.

Years of instinct honed by spying came to life as a sense of dread filled his soul. He was defenseless without his wand. "Hermione?" he called out.

There was no answer.

Opening the door to the bathroom, Severus saw a hastily scribbled note.

_I'm not one to hold a grudge or seek revenge. But, in your case, I will make an exception. H.G. _

Pleased with his restraint, Severus crumpled the parchment in one hand and looked at himself in the mirror.

He'd been duped. The little Gryffindor had led him on and dropped him flat.

"Touché, Miss Granger," Snape drawled softly, applauding her scheme.

Knowledge is indeed power. Granger wanted him. He could have had her last night, but it would not have been very satisfying. He wanted her begging when he finally did lose all semblance of control and sanity.

It was time – time to stop playing around and do something about the Know-It-All. It was time to do what he had promised himself when Albus had left yesterday. He was going to make himself known. He was going to become a thorn in the lioness' paw.

--

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N—Don't own it. Just playing around. Warning! Mature content ahead!

--

She had stayed away from the cottage all day. Whether it was to give herself -- or him -- time to cool down, Hermione didn't know. She didn't care either. Severus Snape had gotten what he deserved. She only wished she'd been there to see the look on his face.

Hermione giggled. Hopefully, he had been livid and hurt. Hopefully, he had felt the embarrassment she had. If he had, her work was done. 

Regrettably, she had to return to the cottage. The sun was setting and the wind was frigid. This weather on this island was bizarre. During the day, it was a tropical paradise. During the evening, it was like winter.

Hugging herself, she shivered and kept on walking. She was resolute. She would never give in to Snape again. She would never give in to his manipulative power plays again.

_Never say never, _the annoying inner voice proclaimed.

"Oh, shut up," growled Hermione as she stomped up the stairs. Might as well get this over with. With a heavy sigh, she opened the door and looked into the large sitting room. She cautiously walked in.

He wasn't there.

She eyed the lavatory anxiously. The door was slightly ajar, just like she had left it. Had Severus read the note? She'd spilled the ink in her haste to write the note. The inkbottle had been picked up and the papers on the writing desk had been straightened.

She hadn't been this nervous since the night before the final battle. Gathering her courage, Hermione made her way to the bedroom.

Severus was sitting at the dinner table next to the picture window. Candlelight lent its illuminative streams to the waves of remaining sunlight that came through the window. With methodical movements, he lifted a cup and sipped its contents, and then set it down.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he greeted her, his voice colder than the weather outside.

"Professor Snape," she replied, entering the room slowly, afraid that he could pounce at any time. As she approached the table, a meal materialized on her place setting. 

Closing the journal he had been reading and setting it on the table, Severus motioned for Hermione to sit across from him. "It would appear that your evening meal has appeared. I've already eaten," he explained. "Please have a seat. I think we've established that there is no need for formalities between us."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're taking this morning's…um…slight rather well."

He jumped up, startling her, yet made no move toward her. Instead, he walked to the other side of the table and pulled out her chair for her. "I must admit a certain admiration for your almost Slytherinesque tactics. Your ruse was well played. Please sit down so that we may discuss our eventual escape from this prison."

She was speechless and approached the table with reluctance. Was it him she didn't trust -- or herself?

"Honestly, Miss Granger," he said with a smile, "I don't bite."

_Said the spider to the fly, _Hermione thought.

Realizing she would not approach him, Severus gave up his position by her chair and sat down in his chair.

Her stomach growled, reminding her she had not had eaten anything since breakfast. She sat down quickly, edging her chair as far away as possible from Snape, and started eating.

He watched her, his dark gaze unwavering. She wouldn't back down. She wouldn't flinch and give him the satisfaction. Swallowing a mouthful of roasted chicken, Hermione place her utensils on her plate and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin.

"You know it's not polite to stare, don't you?" she announced.

Severus started, seemingly caught daydreaming. "My apologies, Miss Granger."

Hermione took another bite of her chicken, aparantely unperturbed.

"Surely, you realize that until we demonstrate 'a modicum of decorum' toward one another, the headmaster will not release us," Snape stated, lifting his cup to his lips.

Swallowing the piece of chicken, Hermione smiled and grabbed her cup, lifting it in salute. "Shall we toast, then? Shall we toast to a faux friendship that exhibits the requisite 'modicum of decorum'?"

Severus frowned. "I wish it were that simple."

Hermione sipped her tea. "What do you mean?"

"Albus…Professor Dumbledore believes he owes me a life debt."

She put her cup in her saucer. "Why?"

Looking down, he cleared his throat. "I provided the intelligence for the Order which enabled them to launch the final attack. Once my duplicity was discovered, the Dark Lord punished me. During the time it took for the Dark Lord to make an example of me, the Order was able to act and Potter was able to destroy him. As Dumbledore covered Potter's arse, Rodolphus Lestrange aimed a Crucio at Dumbledore. I had enough strength left to jump in front of the curse."

Severus chuckled mirthlessly. "Rodolphus and Bella were always fond of the Crucio. It wasn't the Killing Curse, but he thinks I prevented the other Death Eaters from gaining the advantage."

"I remember," she whispered. "I remember when you were brought into the Hospital Wing. You were barely lucid."

His hooded gaze met hers and she couldn't look away.

"The headmaster feels it necessary to meddle in my personal affairs in the hopes that I will 'be happy.'" Severus rolled his eyes for emphasis. 

Hermione was puzzled. "And where do I figure into this grand scheme?"

"I feel that Professor Dumbledore brought you to Hogwarts with the hopes that you might…tempt me."

Biting her lip, Hermione could feel tears of laughter well in her eyes. This was the most preposterous theory she'd heard. "And do I?" she choked.

"Do you what?" he murmured into his cup as he lifted it to his lips.

"Tempt you," she baited.

"No," the wizard answered quickly.

It would have been better if he'd just cut her heart out with a spoon. "Thank the Fates!" 

"My apologies, Miss Granger," Severus stated calmly. "It was not my intent to offend you."

She grunted and looked out the window.

"I envisage a ruse…one that will dupe the headmaster into releasing us. If you would permit me to demonstrate…affection… toward you during Albus' next visit, I am certain he would let us go. In turn, you would need to do the same."

--

The howling wind outside made her drowsy and she yawned. Putting a place marker in her book, Hermione set it on the table, turned the light off, and snuggled beneath the blankets. The only light in the room came from the moonlight streaming through the picture window.

Wounded pride had turned into pity. Severus Snape truly did not want her. He'd made that perfectly clear on numerous occasions. Feeling the tears well in her eyes, she let them fall.

The door to the bedroom opened and shut, causing Hermione to hold her breath and pretend to be asleep. She could hear footsteps as Severus came closer to the bed, which dipped as he sat down. There was a tug on the blanket and Hermione sat up and flicked the light on.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was husky from her interrupted pity party. Severus lounged on the other side of the bed as though he'd been doing so all along. He had removed his shirt and she could see, for the first time, the sparse black hairs that dotted the landscape of his chest and stomach, forming a tantalizing line that left little to the imagination.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Miss Granger?" Snape retorted, not even opening his eyes and turning away from her. Her eyes fell onto his back, mentally mapping the scars on his back. One scar ran the length of his back and disappeared underneath the blanket – the blanket that was riding dangerously low on his hips, giving her a glimpse of his state of undress.

"I do not believe it to be conducive to our plan, should Albus decide to grace us with his presence, for him to find us apart," his groggy voice snapped. "If you would please dispose of any wantonly notions and go to sleep…"

"Wantonly notions?" Wounded pride and anger bubbled to the surface. "As if I would want someone as 'charming' as you," she scoffed, turned off the light, and flopped down onto the bed. She continued to seethe as he fell asleep beside her, his breathing deep and even.

--

Difficult times and stressful circumstances always had a way of wheedling their way into her subconscious. Her frustrations and the weeks of exposure to Severus created a myriad of erotic dreams and images.

She felt nothing as she sank deeper into her voyeuristic travels, watching as she seduced Severus Snape. A dreamlike haze obscured her view, and when it had lifted, the scene had changed.

She was laid out on the table like a meal; her legs spread open and a dark head between them. Feeling desire pool in her loins, Hermione stepped closer to the passionate display. The expression on her face was one of pure ecstasy. As Severus feasted on her, she could see herself thrusting her hips up for his touch.

She wanted to feel him, wanted to feel what he was doing to her. But she couldn't. Something was holding her back. Her doppelganger moaned and opened her eyes, looking straight at her. Hermione froze, embarrassed that she had been caught.

Hermione could do nothing but watch as she grasped a handful of black hair and bucked her hips. The sounds and smells of sex played out in front of her, and the cry of her orgasm brought with it a haze.

The haze cleared quickly, and she was faced with another erotic scene from her deepest desires. She was perched face down on the table, grasping the edge of it as Severus hammered into her from behind.

It was raw, almost animalistic, yet totally arousing.

Hermione moaned, wanting so badly to touch herself. But she couldn't. She mustn't.

The sound of flesh against flesh drove her over the edge of reason and she whimpered.

"Say it," the dark-haired wizard growled, reaching around their coupled bodies and touching the connection.

Her doppelganger's helpless whimpers caused her to shiver. What did he want her to say?

Hermione's question went unanswered as a fog covered the scene. When it lifted, the scene was the same, only the position was different. She was on top, her back arching with effort of reaching her release. Severus' hands were on her hips and arse, controlling the rhythm.

"Say it," he commanded again, trying to get her to admit something before he would give her what she wanted.

_Arrogant bastard, _she mused. _Even in her dreams, he was a control freak. _

"Say it, Miss Granger." He held her in his lap and stilled their movements.

Her doppelganger whimpered.

"Miss Granger," groaned Severus, licking her shoulder.

"I—I…love you," she moaned, causing Hermione to recoil as her subconscious revealed a truth she was not prepared to hear.

"No," she groaned, backing away from the scene. How could she love him?

"Miss Granger?"

It just wasn't possible. How had she let the schoolgirl crush turn into something more tangible? "No, no, no."

She looked at the lovers over her shoulder just in time to see them reach climax. Severus' hands were on her upper arms.

"Wake up, Miss Granger," he growled, shaking her.

"No, no, no," she chanted as the fog surrounding her began to lift.

"Very well, then," Severus said, his tone bordering on annoyance. 

Opening her eyes, Hermione blinked. She was covered in sweat, and she kicked off the blankets with a grunt. "I really wish the weather would make up its mind," she mumbled into her pillow as rays of sunlight filtered in through the window.

"Perhaps you should get out of bed," remarked Severus as he stared out the window. "Without a clock, I can not be certain. But I believe it is about time for elevenses. Or do you plan on lounging around in bed all day?"

She sat up in bed, pulling the chemise down over her thighs. She'd been awake until the wee hours of the morning, listening to him breathing, half hoping he would attempt to seduce her. But that would never happen. Hadn't they already established that she didn't "tempt him?"

Severus turned a page in a book and ignored her. Hermione blinked her eyes in rapidly, not believing what she was seeing. He was eating and crumbs were falling onto the pages.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yanked the book off the table and blew the crumbs off the pages. "I can't believe you," she railed, her voice indignant.

"Of all people…" she sputtered. "I would have thought…thought that you of all people… would treat books properly. I can not believe you!"

His dark eyes were wide with surprise. 

"These books don't have protective charms like the ones in the library," she fussed, holding the book mere inches from her face and inspecting it. "Do you realize what kind of pests food attracts…the damage they can do?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Snape shook his head. "I do admire your dedication, Miss Granger. But don't you think you're taking this a bit far?"

Hermione scoffed.

"Are you so enamored of books that you fail to see what is right in front of you?" Severus asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she whispered, her face ashen with shock. 

--

"Nothing," he answered quickly and looked away. Severus was cross, wanting nothing more than to take the young witch in his arms and shag her senseless – Albus Dumbledore be damned! He was not going to capitulate.

With an exasperated sigh, Hermione left the room clutching the book to her chest.

"I'm pleased you are up," Severus stated as he followed her, deftly changing the topic. "I think we should practice."

Hermione's brows knitted together. Her expressions were always wide and animated. Her reaction last night had been worth the effort it had taken him not to reach across the bed and seduce her.

"Practice what?" she questioned.

Unable to contain a smirk, Severus met her gaze. "Intimacy, of course.

--

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Warning! Graphic mature content ahead!

--

"I'm pleased you are up," Severus stated as he followed her, deftly changing the topic. "I think we should practice."

Hermione's brows knitted together. Her expressions were always wide and animated. Her reaction last night had been worth the effort it had taken him not to reach across the bed and seduce her.

"Practice what?" she questioned.

Unable to contain a smirk, Severus met her gaze. "Intimacy, of course."

"I b-beg your pardon," Hermione stammered.

Severus schooled his features as numerous expressions crossed over her face. "Dumbledore is a skilled Legilimens. He will know if we are trying to deceive him," Severus stated flatly. "Therefore, I suggest we 'get to know one another' better."

--

"I-I don't think that would be a g-good idea." _Great, Granger! Why don't you just jump on the bed and tell him to take you now. No! Of course not! You have to stand here stuttering like a nonsensical dolt. _

Severus looked puzzled.

"Haven't we, uh, been intimate enough already?" Hermione busied herself, shelving the book. "Haven't we demonstrated our ability to 'play act' with one another? I s-see no reason why we should 'practice' that kind of 'intimacy.'" _Besides, it only leaves me frustrated. _

Sneering, Snape chuckled. "I would no more want to practice that kind of intimacy with you than I would want to practice Legilimency on a hippogriff."

"Yes, I know," Hermione retorted. "You've made that perfectly clear. Instead of sniping at one another, perhaps we should work together to get out of here."

"That was precisely the point I was trying to make," he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione listened with skepticism.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, the Hogwarts' potions master sat on the wicker sofa and crossed one leg over the other. "We've already practiced physically intimacy, but the headmaster may ask questions about you for which I have no answers."

Comprehension dawned on Hermione and she formed a small "o" with her lips. "I suppose you're right."

"Now that we've established that I am right, shall we commence with the unfortunate 'nicety' of familiarizing ourselves with one another."

"It would help if you stop insulting me every time the opportunity presents itself," Hermione mumbled through clenched teeth.

"I'll add easily offended to the list of your character traits," he sneered.

"And I'll add sarcastic bastard to yours," she retorted automatically.

She didn't dare look away from his unwavering gaze, as she did not want him to best her again. But he continued to sit there, looking smug and saying nothing. She walked across the room, grabbed some parchment and a quill, and set it on the desk. 

"Perhaps we should limit our conversation to the barest of essentials," she suggested with a nonchalant wave of her hand over the desk. "I'll write down questions for you and you can write down questions for me. That way we can just go back to the way things were when we were ignoring one another."

Hermione handed him the paper and the quill and backed away. "While you're writing your questions, I'll be in the bedroom eating. Then I intend to shower and go swimming. That way I'll be out of your way most of the day."

And with that said, she left the room.

--

It was fortunate she left, for the temptation to give her what she so obviously wanted had grown beyond his control. Why did she insist on baiting him? Didn't she realize that every argument fueled the combustible nature of their relationship?

"Those are definitely questions I'll never ask," he murmured sullenly, setting the parchment and quill next to him and thinking of other questions he would like to know the answers to.

How many lovers had she had? She had so much fire in her. Surely that passion could be tamed. What are their names so he can kill them?

Yes, he knew the answers to more mundane questions like how she preferred sugar in her tea. He knew how restlessly she slept. Even when he hadn't been sleeping in the bed, Severus could hear her toss and turn in her sleep. Last night, he found that she talked in her sleep as well. Her words had been incoherent as she melted against him, her subconscious welcoming the soft repose of his hand upon her stomach.

His thoughts had meandered throughout the twilight hours as he caressed her and tortured himself. Just thinking about the feel of her softness had him painfully aroused. At this rate, he would need to take another cold shower.

More inappropriate questions bubbled to the surface of his mind. What would it feel like to have her?

_Surely, she would be no different than any other woman you've had. _

Severus scoffed at the thought as visions of sating himself and casting her aside swarmed in his mind. He'd never met a woman as strong-willed as she was. Would she yield to him or would she scratch and claw his back as he quenched his needful thirst within her?

_Merlin's balls, Snape! Your phrasing sounds like one of those insipid romance novels you are continually confiscating in class. _

--

She had done it. She had actually made it through the day without talking to him. Most importantly, Hermione had gotten through the day without begging him to make love to her. Putting the finishing touches on her "essay," Hermione waited for the ink to dry.

All of the questions were safe questions. After all, she really didn't want to know anything about Severus Snape that wasn't absolutely necessary.

She walked into the sitting room and set the assignment on the table in front of him. "I'm finished," Hermione stated flatly. "Do you have questions ready for me?"

He motioned toward the writing desk, but said nothing.

As had become her custom around him, she eyed him warily and backed toward the desk.

He smirked and reached for her parchment, gasping slightly as the list of questions unrolled and the end of the parchment hit the floor. "Overachieving again, Miss Granger? This may take me weeks to sift through." Running his hand over the paper, Severus measured it and ripped it in half.

"Ah! That's not very fair," she said angrily. "How am I supposed to answer questions Professor Dumbledore may ask me?"

"There are ten questions left," Severus replied smugly as he held the paper up to his nose and started reading.

Hermione sputtered. _Arrogant prat! _"Fine! Then I will only answer ten of your questions." In a huff, she sat down at the writing desk and straightened his paper before her. Glancing at it, she fumed. There were fewer than ten questions on his list.

Instead of balling up the parchment and throwing it at him, she concentrated on answering the questions.

1. Seeing as you are a Muggle-born, I assume you appreciate Muggle entertainment. What kind do you enjoy?  
2. You made some of the highest N.E.W.T scores in Hogwarts' history. Why did you become a librarian? Why did you accept the position at Hogwarts? Do you plan on staying at Hogwarts?  
3. Do you have any other ambitions you have yet to realize?  
4. Is there possibly anything you "don't" know something about?  
5. Do you want children? If so, how many?  
6. Are you planning on doing anything with your hair?  
7. What kind of cuisine do you enjoy?

"Oh what a relief," drawled Hermione sarcastically. "I was afraid you were going to ask what my favorite color was."

He largely ignored her as he took quill to paper and started scratching what she assumed were his answers. Since Severus was ignoring her, she started answering the questions.

1. I'm quite fond of Muggle technology, but seeing as the technology does not work around magic, I've learned to live without it. I don't really care for the telly. But I do like the cinema. Unfortunately, I can't remember the last movie I saw, it's been so long. I have an extensive collection of Muggle authors in my personal library. I would have to say that I enjoy mysteries most.  
2. I love books. Because Dumbledore offered me the position and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy you. How long I stay remains to be seen.  
3. Yes.  
4. Probably not.  
5. Yes. I don't know.  
6. I refuse to answer that.  
7. Sweets.

Hermione looked at her answers and grinned. Most of the answers were quick and to the point because the questions were leading and she refused to give him any more ammunition to use against her. She leaned back in her chair and watched him stoop over the table.

The position looked very uncomfortable. Then something occurred to her. He probably needed glasses. Severus scribbled on the parchment furiously, as though he was being timed on an exam. When he finally looked up at her, he was scowling.

Perhaps all of her questions weren't as innocent as she considered them to be. In an effort to try and lighten the mood, Hermione asked, "Have you ever thought about getting glasses?"

He looked puzzled by her question. "No, why?"

"You obviously need them," she stated.

"I do not need glasses," he retorted. "There is nothing wrong with my eyesight."

Hermione smirked. "I'll add 'will not grow old gracefully' to the list."

"Shall we exchange lists then?" Severus asked, holding the paper as if it were some token peace offering.

Nibbling her bottom lips between her teeth, Hermione stood up, walked toward him and handed him her answers, snatching his in return. She walked back to the desk and sat down, unfolding the paper and reading his first answer.

1. You don't like most people, but why do you hate Harry so much more than anyone else? That is not true. I just don't care for ignorant people. As to why I despise Potter… That is between him and me.

"I knew you wouldn't answer any of the questions seriously," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"And you call these answers?" Severus countered. "Sweets are not a cuisine!"

"I knew this was an exercise in futility," Hermione sighed, wading up the parchment and throwing it into the fire.

"For once we are in agreement," he snapped.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione tossed over her shoulder as she stormed out of the room.

--

_In the name of Merlin! Albus better hurry up, _Severus groused mentally. He would stay the course and make Hermione Granger as sexually frustrated as he was. Besides, he wasn't about to go back to sleeping on the wicker sofa from hell.

Most of her questions had been benign with exception of that one about Potter. How dare she ask about his animosity toward Potter! And then to admit she had taken the position at Hogwarts to annoy him! The wench!

Grinning maliciously, Severus stood up and started taking his shirt off. Yes, it was snowing outside and there was a slight chill in the cottage. But her reaction to him last night had been extremely gratifying. He might as well go to bed before she got too comfortable.

--

"Admit it, Albus," Minerva said, her brogue thick with irritation. "You've failed."

Some of the portraits in the headmaster's office sniggered while others went about their limited existence with little interest. Albus steepled his fingers and glanced at the witch across his desk. Perhaps she was right.

"And it isn't fair to Hermione," Minerva continued. "She's been in there for several weeks. There is no telling what Severus has done to her."

"Hermione is safe, I assure you," Dumbledore attempted to assuage the Transfiguration professor.

Clucking her tongue, she stood and started to pace. "You and I both know Severus will never yield. He's so stubborn. That's how he survived so many years with Vol—Vol – You-Know-Who."

"Perhaps I have underestimated his resolve," the wizened wizard admitted begrudgingly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Minerva asked snappishly.

Albus picked up the snow globe and stared at it, disappointment etched in the lines of his face.

"And how long do you think you can keep teaching Potions? Most of the first and second years have had to send off for new cauldrons. The school's supply of cauldrons is exhausted. You just can't go around melting cauldrons all day long, Albus. It isn't fair to the students." Minerva was staring at him.

Sighing, Dumbledore set the globe down. "I had so hoped that Severus would find some happiness. And I was sure that Hermione Granger was the right woman for that job."

Minerva cleared her throat in annoyance and gave him a disapproving glare. But then her features softened, as did the tone in her voice. "It's up to Severus to find his own way, Albus."

Trying to shake the melancholy off, Albus forced a smile. "I'll retrieve them first thing tomorrow morning.

--

Surfacing from another night of erotic dreams, Hermione didn't want to open her eyes. The sensations of her dreams lingered and she groaned, shifting to allow better access to the hand that was caressing her upper thigh.

"Yes," a husky male voice encouraged. "Open those delectable thighs for me and let me touch you, Hermione.

Her eyes snapped open and she tensed.

Severus' warm lips placed passionate kisses on her shoulders. "It's time, Hermione. It's time for us to stop waltzing around one another and give in," he coaxed softly.

Feeling his erection nestled against her arse, she groaned. He was right. At this rate, she would beg him to take her. She would toss her pride and any moral objections out the window. She couldn't help herself as she wiggled her bum against him.

With a hiss, Severus danced his hand across the valley of her thighs, upward to the top of her knickers. His fingers hesitated, giving her the opportunity to stop him. She covered his hand with hers and turned onto her back, kicking the blankets off and opening her legs for him. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Arching her back, Hermione cried out as he placed fervent kisses on her neck and slid his fingers beneath her knickers. Severus groaned as his fingers delved between her moist seam.

"So wet," he panted against her cloth-covered chest.

Lifting her hips, Hermione pushed down her knickers, desperately trying to get him to touch her more deeply. She whimpered at the loss of his fingers as he withdrew his hand, only to shove her nightshirt higher in an attempt to kiss her chest.

He balanced on his elbow, suspended above her, yet no longer touching her. Hermione opened her eyes, surprised at what she saw. His dark eyes were glazed over as though he were waging an internal battle. It was as though he were being forced to do this against his will.

"Please," she whimpered, clutching the hand that now rested on her stomach.

"Yes," he growled in response, and claimed her lips in a brutal kiss. It wasn't a teasing affection. It was a kiss of lascivious intent.

This was it. There was no going back now. He would have her and she would give him whatever he wanted. Deftly, his tongue swept into her mouth, imitating the dance of his fingers within her depths.

She couldn't stop the traitorous thrust of her hips as she gave herself over to the sensual pleasure he evoked, and she whimpered pleadingly when he broke the kiss. Her whimpers were strangled gasps as he licked a path down to her breasts. As his fingers mimicked a primal rhythm, Severus feasted, flicking his tongue between her two sensitive globes.

Threading her fingers through his hair, Hermione held Severus to her chest.

"Please," she mewled, "don't stop."

He moaned between her fleshy mounds and licked a path to her navel in response.

Closing her eyes, she let the waves of lust carry her closer to release. She could feel the heat and smell the sex.

"I will have you," he affirmed as he withdrew his hand from her and crawled to the edge of the bed, pulling her with him. Hermione kept her eyes closed, not wanting him to see the desperation in her eyes. But his weight never settled between her legs.

Instead, his shoulders nudged her thighs wider apart and his hands guided one of her legs over his shoulder. Hermione's eyes snapped open in surprise. She had read about cunnilingus, but had never experienced it firsthand. Ron had always had the same predictable pattern – grope, grope, shag.

The humor of her thought was lost as she felt the first confident licks of Severus' tongue against her womanly orifice. Instinctively, Hermione pushed her hips upward, seeking more of his attention, which he bestowed readily.

"I need to hear it, Hermione," he murmured between sampling her obvious want. "Say it."

Feeling the blush crawl up her body, Hermione writhed. "I – I –" she hesitated as her dream played out before her. Giving a strangled gasp, she arched her back as Severus consumed her. She could feel her carefully constructed discipline slipping as he thrust fingers into her in tandem with the attention his tongue bestowed upon her.

The tension splintered and she surrendered to the primal force Severus summoned from her depths. Hermione made no noise as she came, the smell of sex and the sound of his contented moan carrying her over the precipice.

"-- Love you," Hermione cried out.

--

A stab of guilt lanced through Severus as he coaxed the last tremors from her body. He had woken from a highly erotic dream, one where he had Hermione bent over a table. He was using her, using her to ease the long-denied ache that had taunted him ever since her arrival at Hogwarts.

Her passionate response had been more than he had ever hoped for. But to declare love for him was preposterous. Love was uncomfortable, an intangible cost, which people placed such a high price. Love led to so many things. Love had started wars. Love was ammunition. The opportunistic bastard within him would twist her love, mold it to his will and have her until he was sated. Yes, she would hate him eventually. Every woman he'd been with had. She would be no different. He would trifle with her affection and let her leave once she realized loving him was pointless.

For now, he would have her. A herd of galloping Hippogriffs couldn't stop him. Kissing his way up her body in precise methodical movements, Severus positioned himself at her entrance. The heat surrounding just the tip of his throbbing ache made his head swim, driving him forward with a vicious thrust.

Her muffled sob did not go unnoticed by him and he stilled within her. Severus hissed. Her passage was tight and she was obviously experiencing a measure of discomfort. Her purported sexual prowess was a lie.

"Morgana's tits!" he swore, grinding his teeth and trying to withdraw from her.

Deep brown eyes opened and pleaded with him. "Don't stop," she keened, wrapping a leg around his thigh and pulling him further in. 

"Hermione," Severus panted against her lips as he made precise measured movements within her. Instinct dictated he shag her hard and take his leave, but the vision of her stretched out beneath him would be forever ingrained upon his soul. Most alluring was her hair as the errant curls moved in time with each charge of his body. Her soft warm eyes were half closed and her bottom lip between her teeth. It was an expression of deliberation – one where she was desperately trying to follow him into nirvana.

Breaking their intimate connection, Severus rolled over onto his back and pulled Hermione on top of him. She was like a child's rag doll, totally pliable to his every whim. "Take me," he commanded, his voice gruff.

Trembling, Hermione lifted herself and rubbed her damp core over his pubic hair. She tried again, but was unable to mesh their bodies together. Her expression was one of frustrated confusion. She shivered and buried her face against his chest, mumbling something he didn't hear.

"What?" he asked huskily, reveling in the feel of her hair against his chest.

"I don't know how," she confessed nervously. "I've never…never done it like…like this before."

Smiling, Severus tugged on her hair and forced her to look at him. With patience he was unaware he possessed, Severus took one of her hands and brushed his lips against her knuckles. He pulled her hand toward his stiff length, gently wrapping her fingers around it.

"It would be best if you guided me," he instructed softly. He could feel her pulse beneath his hand. Closing his eyes, he coaxed her movements and moaned as they completed their union.

The mewling noises she made almost pushed him over the edge. Hermione started an uncertain rhythm, rocking back and forth. Her depths gripped him like a delectable vise, causing something profound and unfamiliar to stir inside him. But it was quickly forgotten as his lover quickened her pace.

His entire reason for existing had led up to this moment. Having had few epiphanies throughout his life, this one caused him to pause.

He needed her.

He needed to commit the sight of her above him to his Pensieve. The curtain of her hair caught the sunlight streaming in through the window.

He needed to feel her climax around his sex, just as she had around his fingers. He would never forget the expression of bliss etched so clearly on her face as she surrendered to his possession.

Most importantly, he needed her to love him.

Hermione started to rock experimentally on top of him, a look of wonderment on her face. Physical need consumed his thoughts, erasing the last vestiges of his restraint. Grasping her hips, Severus quickened the pace. Once she had matched his rhythm, he pulled one of his hands away and slipped it between their intimate connection, seeking the pearl within her folds.

Mere moments passed before he felt his witch reach the pinnacle of her pleasure. With renewed vigor, Severus grasped her hips and held her above him, pounding relentlessly into her until he spent himself within her moist heat.

Severus could feel the fine sheen of sweat covering him and he started making plans to carry her into the shower and taking her against the wall. He'd had her. He had tasted her. And he wanted more.

Even sated, he was still semi-erect. If she kept shifting and trying to get comfortable on top of him, he would take her again. It was as though she were trying to climb off him. But he held her still.

Listening to the sound of their ragged breathing, Severus stroked her back. The lull of this romantic setting had finally worked the old wizard's magic.

Lost in his introspective thoughts, Severus nevertheless tensed when a single sound heralded an end to this amour. It was the sound of the Floo in the other room.

Albus had finally come for a visit.

--

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten –

Feeling Severus tense beneath her, Hermione redoubled her efforts and climbed off him. She rolled to the other side of the bed, bracing herself for the fallout of her actions – their actions. She would be damned if she as going to take full responsibility for this disaster.

The bed shifted and she started.

"Cover yourself," Snape stated, his inflection brisk. "We have company."

"What?" Hermione asked as Severus walked to the bureau, removed a pair of shorts and a shirt, and pulled them on.

"Dumbledore has arrived," he replied. "I suggest you get dressed."

Hermione nodded, her eyes following him as he walked out of the room. The door clicked shut behind him, and she could hear the sound of muffled voices. 

Dumbledore!

A mixture of dread and excitement coursed through her already adrenaline-saturated veins. Perhaps, she would just Obliviate Snape once she had her wand back. They had been so close! So close to the end of this nightmare! If only she had resisted a little while longer! If only she hadn't been so weak! 

Jumping out of bed, Hermione searched for her knickers and shirt. They were tangled in the remaining bedclothes. She pulled them on quickly, thanking God that the nightshirt was long enough to protect any dignity she still had.

"It's about bloody time!" she heard Severus' caustic curse.

Hearing a muffled response, Hermione walked toward the door, catching sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was wild, her lips were swollen, and there were several love-bites on her neck. She looked wanton and…loved?

She shook the disconcerting thought from her mind. Her passionate declaration repeated in her mind, and Hermione winced. She had given Snape the ammunition he would need to make her life miserable. A surge of anger washed over her embarrassment.

Dumbledore, the grand manipulator, was in the next room. He was a wizard who had always garnered her respect. That respect was gone now. Had he gotten what he had wanted? Was Severus' speculation about the headmaster's want of the potion master's "happiness" accurate?

If so, what of her feelings? Had Dumbledore ever stopped to consider her happiness? Tears welled in her eyes. Anger bled into disappointment. How could she face Dumbledore and pretend she and Snape were lovers?

That's just it, isn't it? She and Severus were lovers now, and she had no one to blame but herself. Actually, that wasn't true. She did have someone to blame. Albus Dumbledore was one hundred percent to blame for this entire fiasco.

Food appeared on the table, momentarily distracting her. Her stomach growled, but nothing on the table looked the least bit appetizing. In fact, everything looked as though it would taste like cardboard. But, Hermione sat at the table and stared out the window.

The unmistakable sound of the Floo carried through the closed door and Hermione nibbled her bottom lip. 

"He's gone, now," Severus' voice startled her.

"He's gone?" asked Hermione as she glared at him. "How could he leave us here? What did you say? Where –"

"Yes, he's gone," Severus snapped. "He didn't leave us here and I told him the truth."

Hermione jumped up and started pacing.

--

He looked at Hermione as she walked back and forth worriedly.

Damn Albus Dumbledore to the suffering abyss of hell! The man had the worst timing imaginable. The old meddler had dashed his plans of shagging Hermione senseless. But what irritated him most was the look of Albus' face once the headmaster saw him. Surely, the only way to dispose of that blasted twinkle in his eyes was to rip them out. 

Hermione stopped in front of Severus and put her hands on her hips, which pulled her nightshirt higher, exposing the creamy expanse of her upper thighs. "You told him the truth?" she asked, her inflection shrill.

"Seeing as the truth is what our dear headmaster wanted to hear, yes," he replied, pouring some coffee into a cup. Lifting the cup to his lips, he smirked as his lover started to pace again.

"Oh that's a relief," she scoffed. "We'll never get out of here."

"Actually, I didn't have to tell him anything," he replied. "He is an accomplished Legilimens."

She blanched and sat on the bed. 

"You needn't worry, Hermione." Her name rolled off his tongue like a caress. "He saw nothing that I did not want him to see."

She was motionless, as though the gentlest breeze could blow her over. As much as he wanted to close the Floo connection in the other room and keep her here, he couldn't. This morning had proven their volatility around one another.

Mentally, Severus scoffed. Their entire internment had demonstrated the mercurial nature of their relationship.

Relationship? Was he actually contemplating carrying on with this lunacy in the real world? Now that he'd had her, he found that he needed her. The ramifications of this time spent with her would reverberate through the rest of his existence. Dumbledore had inconvenienced them both, manipulating their circumstances and their…her feelings.

He must be going soft in the head. Since when did he care about her feelings? Her affections were misplaced and he wanted nothing to do with them. Suddenly, his course of action had never been clearer. 

"There is Floo powder next to the fireplace, which leads to the headmaster's office," Severus stated simply, his voice calm and uncaring. "But, before we depart, there are some things we need to discuss."

Snapping out of her catatonic reverie, Hermione looked around the room. "As far as I'm concerned, we need never discuss what transpired here."

Her words needled his pride. 

"We've done what _Dumbledore, _" she said the headmaster's name as though it left a bitter taste in her mouth, "wanted us to do. We've learned to tolerate one another. You stay away from the library and I'll not stray toward the dungeons. That should minimize our contact and our chances of hexing one another.

"It really is quite childish, if you think about it," Hermione laughed on the verge of hysteria. "You're a wizard. I'm a witch. We're both adults. Surely, we have learned enough self-control to be able to tolerate one another. Perhaps we could even learn to be acquaintances."

Her words dashed any hopes he may have had for an ongoing tryst. His pride would not allow him to suggest such an absurdity. Besides, it would only complicate matters. "As you wish."

Hermione relaxed visibly.

"However," Severus paused for effect, "that does not negate the fact that their may be consequences for our… lack of judgment this morning."

He didn't believe Hermione could get any paler than she already was. It was a good thing she was sitting down. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. Her words were indistinguishable and anything but flattering. "I have potions that will take care of any unwanted… complications," he said.

Hermione stood up and glared at him, her eyes flashing and angry. "I won't take it."

"Don't be foolish, girl," Severus seethed, standing to confront her on this matter. "I've spent the majority of my life teaching dunderheads. I have no wish to father one."

"You should have thought about that before you touched me," she retorted hotly.

Reveling in the underlying challenge, Severus advanced upon her, pulling her into his arms. "You didn't seem to mind my touch. In fact, you begged for it. You even declared your love for me."

She pushed against his chest with little effect. "It was the heat of the moment, and I was still half asleep."

Severus drove his arousal against her stomach. "You're awake now," he growled against the pulse point on her throat. Pulling the hem of her shirt up, Severus maneuvered his hand past the hem of her knickers and slid his fingers between her slick folds. "And ready for me again."

Hermione whimpered and Severus winced as she dug her fingernails into his forearm.

"You're like an opiate," he hissed, making various marks along the column of her neck. "So addictive." He moved his moistened fingers against her pert pearl, grinning as she strove to claim the ecstasy only he could bestow. Pulling his fingers away from her, Severus scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the room, through the sitting room, and into the bathroom.

He set her on the counter and reached over her shoulder. Jerking the cabinet open, he pulled a midnight blue bottle out, unstopped it, and held it against her lips. The Contraceptive potion would do little good for their previous activities, but he didn't want to take another chance. He had to have her.

Gulping for air, she pushed against his shoulders with a renewed vigor. "Stop," she pleaded softly.

He had no intention of stopping and coaxed her underwear down her hips. Her hand closed over his holding the bottle and they tilted the contents into her mouth.

--

She swallowed the sweet liquid along with the lump in her throat. She was powerless against this.

There was a loud squelching noise behind Severus' shoulder, momentarily distracting them. Peering over his shoulder, Hermione could see that the shower had transfigured itself into a bubbling spa.

Her lover saw the invitation in the reflection of the mirror. "Perfect," he sighed against her lips and pulled away. Holding her hand, Severus coaxed her into the tub, ignoring the fact they were still both wearing clothes.

Hermione reached for the hem of her shirt as she climbed in, but he clasped her wrists together and continued to lure her into the warm water.

"No, don't. I want to do it." His voice was rough and low, betraying his obvious need. His dark eyes stared into hers. "Undress me."

She needed no further instruction and pulled the hem of his shirt slowly up and over his head, kissing her way along the lines of his body. When she encircled one of his nipples with her tongue, the dreaded Potions master shuddered in her arms. If the death hold he had on her hair was any indication, she'd better follow his lead. Who would have thought that such an intense passion lurked beneath his cold exterior?

He was still standing as though he were afraid to move. Always one to follow instructions, Hermione slid her fingers underneath the waistband of his shorts and tugged them down, freeing his rigidity. Curiosity got the better of her and she nipped her way down the narrow hairline to his navel, giving it a quick flick with her tongue.

Severus had gone absolutely still. Was he still breathing? Suddenly the urgent tug on her hair turned into a subtle push of her head. Feeling embarrassment flush her cheeks, Hermione kissed his hip.

Fellatio was not a skill she'd acquired with Ron. She'd tried it once, but the red-haired wizard didn't care for tasting himself when they kissed afterwards. Her inexperience jangled her nerves.

Her nervousness was quickly forgotten. Her eyes grew wide as Severus clutched his member and stroked it. His hand on the back of her head was gentle as he guided himself to her lips. There was no hesitation on her part as she licked the dew that had formed on the tip of his sex.

His response inspired her. Cupping him with one hand and stroking him with the other, Hermione took him into her mouth and established a slow, teasing rhythm. His length and girth were intimidating, just like him, but she couldn't help the smile that turned her lips when he whimpered.

Yes! She'd made Severus Snape whimper! 

Instead of pushing her head, he was now pulling on her hair. "Enough," he groaned, collapsing into the water and kicking his shorts the rest of the way off.

Hermione watched them float to the surface with a satisfied smirk. Severus' eyes were closed and he was taking deep, measured breaths. The expression on his face caused her to pause. Just as she had settled back into the water, he moved.

He was like a striking snake, quickly removing her knickers and settling her onto his lap. She could feel his length rubbing against her bum. His lips clamped over hers, coaxing hers to open. By the time the kiss ended, they were both breathless.

"Now take me," he commanded, lifting her up and settling himself at her entrance.

Biting her bottom lip in concentration, Hermione closed her eyes and eased her tight orifice over his readied sex. 

"Open your eyes," Severus moaned. "Look at me."

She gasped as he filled her and as he stilled her movements on top of him. Her T-shirt was clinging to her breasts and he bit her nipples gently through the material.

"Say the words." He controlled their intimate connection, neither taking nor giving what she wanted.

"No," Hermione panted, trying to move against him. "It isn't true."

"Then lie to me." One of his hands had found its way between their union and started to pluck her clitoris.

"No," she purred, leaning over and sinking her teeth into his shoulder, unable to bear the fullness of him inside her, yet unable to move.

He released her hips with a muttered curse. "Insolent."

Victorious, Hermione grinned and started to rock back and forth. Her tenuous rhythm was broken when Severus reached for her T-shirt and tugged on it. With frenzied actions, they peeled the cotton from her body. She had little time to recoup as her lover suckled one of her breasts.

Gasping, she arched her back. The water swirled around them, silent testament to the passion between them. She mewled with frustration when he removed his hand.

Severus' hand closed over one of hers and pressed it between their bodies. "Touch yourself," he cajoled, thrusting jerkily into her. His fingers manipulated hers, and when she found her own rhythm, Hermione cried out.

--

Having lost all sense of time, Hermione woke to confusion. She was sore, having used muscles she hadn't used in, well, all of her life. A smile spread across her face as she stared into the moonlit room.

Severus was an insatiable lover. She had lost count of the times they'd made love…had sex. Sex. It was just sex, not lovemaking.

"I do not love Severus Snape," she chanted repeatedly to herself as if saying it enough times would ease the dull ache in the pit of her stomach.

Every time he had tried to talk about their return to Hogwarts, Hermione would silence him with a kiss. So, she really had no one to blame for her achy muscles but herself. He'd taught her things she'd never even imagined. And for that she would always be grateful.

Extracting herself from the tangle of limbs and his possessive hands, Hermione sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. The pressure on her bladder was just too much.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Severus' voice purred possessively.

"The loo," she replied, trying to keep her voice neutral.

Seemingly pleased with her response, Severus closed his eyes.

Hermione eyed him and walked over to the dresser drawers, pulling them open and taking out some knickers and a nightshirt.

"Clothes?"

Startled, she turned around and smiled, trying her best to keep him in the dark. "You may still be in bed, but it's freezing out here." _That's it, Hermione. Idle chitchat. Keep it light. _

She pulled her knickers and nightshirt on and walked to the bed. Leaning over him, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right back."

Severus clutched a handful of her hair and pulled her in for a real kiss. Feeling the familiar tug of lust pool in her stomach, she kept the kiss chaste and pulled away quickly. "I really have to go."

"Very well," her impatient lover snarled.

She closed the door behind her with a soft click, trying to calm her nerves. There was so much to do. She needed to act quickly. Her hand shook as she grabbed a handful of Floo powder. The flame died down and Hermione stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts' headmaster's office," she stated clearly and threw the powder at her feet.

--

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

--

The frigid air of Hogwarts' castle greeted Hermione as she Flooed into the headmaster's office. The lights were low as if they had been set for someone's arrival. Hugging herself, she rubbed her arms up and down to keep the chill at bay.

"It's about time you got here."

Hermione turned toward the voice and peered at the ill-illuminated portraits.

"Your wand is on the desk," a matronly voice announced groggily. "You better transfigure something warmer, lest you catch a cold."

Hermione could see movement in one of the portraits and approached it cautiously.

"The headmaster is gone to bed," the witch in the portrait stated in a huff as she went about the scene in her portrait, tidying scrolls on a desk that looked suspiciously like the current headmaster's desk.

As Hermione got closer to her informant, she recognized Headmistress Dilys Derwent.

"Honestly, Miss Granger," Headmistress Derwent scolded, "you and Professor Snape certainly did take your time. Where is Professor Snape?"

Backing away from the picture, Hermione made her way to the desk and grabbed her wand.

"It was quite rude to keep the headmaster waiting," Dilys scolded, "although he was tickled pink when he discovered your amour." Her voice ended in a giggle.

Hermione quickly transfigured her nightgown into a robe and slippers. She didn't know what to say. Fear and anger coalesced within her – fear Severus would catch up to her before she got her wits about her and anger over Dumbledore's actions.

"Do stop nagging Miss Granger, Dilys," a gruff voice intervened from Phineas Black's portrait, "and make yourself useful and have someone wake up Dumbledore."

Panic claimed reason and Hermione jumped. "No," she pleaded softly. "I'll—I'll just leave him a message." Walking around the desk, she sat down and pulled out some parchment and a quill. "I'll just jot down a note and the headmaster and I can speak in the morning."

Dilys gave Phineas a scathing look and sat down in her chair.

"Where is Professor Snape?" The curiosity in Black's voice was unmistakable.

Hermione scribbled furiously, looking nervously at the fireplace and praying she had the time to do what needed to be done. "I didn't have the heart to wake him," she lied. "I was just so excited about coming back, I couldn't wait. I left a note."

She could feel Phineas' stare on the back of her neck. Her heart pounded in her ears and her mouth was dry, but she continued to write.

Phineas snorted in disgust. "During my tenure at Hogwarts, I would have terminated any staff members in a predicament such as yours."

"And that's why you were the least-popular headmaster in all of Hogwarts history," Dilys retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Half listening to the exchange, Hermione continued writing her letter. The past several weeks flew from the tip of her quill, some of the words venomous while others belied her shattered trust and disappointment. Embarrassment over her behavior settled over the shroud of numbness she'd embraced.

Setting the quill down, she scanned the letter briefly, folded it and stood. Hermione ignored the still bickering portraits as she walked out of the room.

--

An exhaustive sleep surrenders its grasp slowly, in stages. The sun was shining through that blasted picture window again, mocking his attempts to slink back into darkness. Severus finally gave up and shoved the duvet to the foot of the bed. Hermione's scent lingered on the sheets and himself, causing the instantaneous reaction he'd come to accept and crave.

His barely conscious memory flashed a memory before him. She'd gone to the loo. How bloody long ago had that been? Getting out of bed and pulling on his shorts, Severus made his way to the sitting room and saw that the door to the loo was open.

"Hermione?" Severus called out, knowing he would receive no answer. His lover had bolted.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, feeling the loss of her keenly. He'd let his guard down and she had escaped. Yes, he had planned on rejoining the real world this morning. But he had envisioned that event with Hermione by his side. He had planned on keeping the young witch off balance long enough to… what?

Shag her until he'd had enough? Would he ever have enough?

His deliberations were interrupted as green flames flashed in the fireplace, revealing an almost remorseful looking Albus.

"I take it you and Hermione had a row," the old wizard stated, closing in on Severus and staring at him.

_Don't even try it, old man, _Severus sneered as he felt a not so gentle push into his mind. Suddenly his time spent here with Hermione seemed precious and personal.

"She's gone," Dumbledore stated solemnly.

Snape stomped toward the wizard who had been his salvation during his emergence from the Dark Lord's influence. "What do you mean, she's gone?"

The headmaster's hand trembled as he gave the scroll to the irritable Potions master. 

Severus unrolled the parchment and started to read, squinting as he recognized Hermione's tiny handwriting.

_To: Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

From: Miss Hermione Granger

Dear Headmaster,

Please be advised that I must sever my employment effective immediately. I will send someone after my things. Please direct all correspondence to The Three Broomsticks. I shall be staying there until other arrangements can be made. 

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger 

Crumpling the letter in his hand, Severus cursed. "You've done this," he growled menacingly and stepped toward the fireplace.

"I've sent Minerva after her," Albus replied. "She will return with Miss Granger."

Severus grabbed a handful of powder. "Haven't you meddled enough?" he growled and climbed into the fireplace. 

Dumbledore raised his wand and flicked it at Severus. His shorts were quickly transfigured into the proper attire to go storming through the halls of Hogwarts. "Hogwarts' Headmaster's office." Snape threw the Floo powder at his feet and went in search of his witch.

--

"You must realize that Albus' intentions, although puerile, were good," Minerva spoke, her brogue thick with emotion.

Sitting in a room in The Three Broomsticks, Hermione stared out the window to the street below. She was livid, but tried to keep her voice neutral when she replied. "Now I know how Harry felt all those years – being manipulated. I can't help but wonder if I was brought to Hogwarts with the plan already in place or if it was just dumb luck."

"He feels responsible for Severus. I'm certain Albus' intentions were honorable all along," Minerva justified.

"He betrayed my trust," Hermione retorted. "The headmaster kidnapped Severus and me against our wills. We—we –"

The older witch walked up to her and touched her shoulder gently. "Tell me, dear." Her voice was a strained whisper. "Did Severus mistreat you?"

_Other than being his usual acerbic self or other than toying with my feelings? _"No."

"I know Severus seems a bit brusque at times, but he is a good man," sighed Minerva on a rush of pent-up breath.

"Please do not talk to me about how noble or how well-intended the headmaster is," she bit off. "Or Severus Snape. They are both master manipulators."

Minerva cleared her throat uneasily as a silence stretched between the two.

"Master manipulators," Hermione repeated the words as if affirming the belief that her anger was not misplaced.

"So you're just going to tuck your tail between your legs and run. Is that it?" Minerva challenged.

A soft knock on the door was the only answer the Transfiguration teacher received.

"Come in!" Minerva snapped.

The door opened, revealing an imposing figure – Severus Snape.

Feeling her heart twisting at the sight of him, Hermione steeled her resolve and prepared to do battle.

"Minerva." Snape nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Severus," replied the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said warily, "would you please leave? Professor Snape and I have much to discuss."

--

Her inflection was anything but warm and welcoming, Severus observed, his already foul mood leaving a bitter taste. His wand in hand, he resisted the urge to force his way into her mind – to force the confession she had surrendered the night before last.

"I went to my quarters to get a proper change of attire," the Potions master explained, crossing the room and standing behind his lover. He reached around her rigid shoulder and placed a crumpled note in front of her. "What is the meaning of this letter?"

A soft click signaled McGonagall's departure, and any hold over propriety that he had deluded himself into believing left with her. Severus didn't know which letter hurt the worst – her resignation or the letter she'd written to him.

It bruised his ego to think she would leave her beloved library in an effort to flee his influence. But the second letter reminded him of something he'd almost forgotten – the possibility that the woman before him was carrying his child.

"I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear," Hermione replied. "I would let you know if there are any, 'consequences.' If there are, you needn't worry about any obligation."

Her words were clear and concise as she tried to cut him out of her life. He needed a new strategy. He needed time. He needed to keep from thinking about how right it felt to be inside her.

Severus shook the cloud of lust out of his mind and tried to focus on the task of luring Hermione back to Hogwarts. There, she would be powerless against his influence. "Hermione." He didn't even recognize his own voice for it was thick with need. "Please, come back to Hogwarts."

She turned her head slightly as if hearing him for the first time.

She was listening. Now was the time play to her Gryffindor sensibilities.

"You needn't resign your position," he started slowly as if coaxing a wounded animal from its den. "I assure you that once a suitable replacement can be found, I will be leaving the school."

"Don't flatter yourself," she cracked, walking away from him.

Severus caught her hand and stilled her withdrawal with a simple word. "Please."

Hermione looked at her hand in his, and he smiled. "After everything that happened…" he let his voice trail off.

Distrustful cinnamon eyes peered into his, and he continued. "I realize that I am the last person you would trust –"

"No," Hermione replied scathingly. "Professor Dumbledore is the last person I would trust."

Severus placed her hand in the crook of his arm and maneuvered her toward the bed. Seeing their destination, Hermione tensed and tried to pull away from him. But he did not relinquish his hold.

"Stop." Her voice was a pleading whisper, but her physical response betrayed her protest.

Yes, he wanted to charm the clothes from her body and make love to her. But he needed more than just her body now. That realization caused him to pause.

"We need to talk," Severus murmured, letting go of her hand as though he had been burned.

Hermione scoffed. "About what?"

"About the weeks of sniping at one another?" she answered her own question, moving as far away from him as possible. "About the weeks of –"

"Surely you realize I'm as much a victim of the whims of Albus Dumbledore as you are." Severus played to her Gryffindor noble streak. Sitting on the bed and staring at the floor, he strove to look dispirited.

"I regret nothing," he stated softly.

"What a relief!" Hermione snapped viciously. "I would hate to think you regret shagging me."

Severus eyed her, his palm itching to reach for his wand so that he could peer into her mind and elicit the truth that had sent him reeling. "Sarcasm does not become you, Hermione."

--

His tone was soft, which infuriated her even more. She didn't know who was worse, him or Dumbledore. She was tired of being manipulated. "Well, I learned from the best." She gave a slight bow, acknowledging the master of sarcasm.

He bowed his head slightly and smirked. "Touché."

His arrogance fed into her frustrations. Stomping over to the door, she opened it and tapped her foot. "I think you should leave."

Severus stood and walked to the door. "This is far from over, Hermione," he purred, grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

Before she could reply, he was gone, his dark robes rippling behind him, leaving confusion in his wake.

--

"She is resolute, Albus," Minerva reported, a look of disapproval marring her normally schooled features.

Albus listened intently, paying special attention to what was not said. There were very few times throughout his long life that he had actually doubted one of his decisions.

_The first answer is normally the right answer. Never second-guess yourself, _Headmaster Dippet's philosophy repeated in Albus' mind. Albus glanced at Armando's portrait, wondering if the former headmaster was playing a trick on him.

"I can only guess what happened between Severus and Hermione," McGonagall continued. "You should not have interfered, Albus."

Dumbledore lifted the snow globe and peered into it as if the answer to a life-long question swirled within the scene.

Minerva snatched the keepsake from her old friend's hand. "I can't help but feel partly responsible."

"I take full responsibility for the outcome," Albus stated.

"As you should, you meddlesome old fool," his friend snapped back. "Severus is a difficult person to understand. What made you think their past could be so readily overcome with their imprisonment in a romantic setting such as this?" She held up the snow globe and shook it under his nose.

"Yes," a sneering drawl sounded from the top of steps to the office. "What delusions of grandeur did you entertain, old man?"

"Severus!" Minerva gasped in shock.

Albus stood and braced himself for the confrontation. This would be the easy confrontation, after all. "It's all right, Minerva. Severus has every right to feel put off."

"Put off?" Snape seethed. "Put off?"

Minerva backed away.

Albus was bemused by the Potions master's reaction to the situation. The poor boy did not realize how deeply in love he was with Hermione. Should he continue to interfere and point out the obvious or back away and let nature take its course?

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," the tartan-clad witch said, her voice filled with ominous doom. "You're plotting again. I can see that blasted twinkle in your eye. I suggest you stop."

Blinking innocently and pretending he had something in his eye, Albus coughed. "You are mistaken, Minerva. It is merely a speck of dust. I have learned the error of my ways and would never dream of interfering again."

Severus snorted. "You've got to bloody well be kidding me!" He leaned against the headmaster's desk.

"I don't care what you have to do," the Potions master growled. "I can not court her properly while she hides in Hogsmeade. Get her back here, and I will take care of the rest."

Minerva gasped.

Several of the portraits snickered while others cheered. Albus prayed that his beard hid the knowing smile that played across his lips. "And just what are you proposing?"

The Hogwarts Headmaster watched as the Head of Slytherin House capitulated to the insanity of love.

"That is none of your concern." Snape ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "By the way, you should start looking for a new Potions professor. I will stay on until a suitable replacement can be found."

"Of course," Albus answered quickly, unwilling to irritate the wizard further.

Severus nodded curtly and turned on his heel. "Minerva," he acknowledged the gaping witch in the corner of the room as he stormed out.

There was a low murmur between the portraits as they talked amongst themselves, undoubtedly getting ready to run to their other frames to spread the gossip.

"Well played!" Dilys Derwent applauded.

"I can't believe you did it," Minerva said, her face shocked with surprise.

Grabbing a lemon drop from the dish on his desk, Albus sat back in his chair. "Don't congratulate me yet. The hard part is yet to come."

--

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

--

Scanning the parchment, Hermione frowned. She only had enough in her account for a few more nights. She really didn't have anywhere to go – at least anywhere she cared to go. Her career was in the toilet. There was no way she would get a good recommendation for future employers.

A soft knock on the door heralded another arrival. Hermione didn't need to ask who it was. She had been waiting for Dumbledore. In a way, she welcomed the intrusion. It was time to get answers to her questions. However, it was not a conversation she looked forward to having.

Already frustrated with reviewing her Gringotts' account, she crumpled the parchment and tossed it into the fireplace. She stood up and sighed, flicking her wand at the door, which opened with a loud, ominous creak.

Gathering his periwinkle robes, the old wizard walked into the room and held out his hand. 

"Chocolate?" Dumbledore offered, his tone calm and sure. 

Hermione gaped at him, slamming her wand onto the table.

She tried to make sense of her jumbled thoughts and blurted the first thing that came to her mind, "You are unbelievable!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I—I can't…" She struggled for the words.

Albus put the chocolate into a hidden pocket in his robes and stared at her. Sighing, he crossed his hands behind his back and said nothing. He appeared as if he was waiting for her to start, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

Taking a calming breath, Hermione crossed the room, poured some water in a basin and washed her hands, trying to keep from wrapping her hands around his neck and strangling him.

"I must admit," Dumbledore said quietly. "I thought you might slam the door in my face once you had realized who it was."

Questions and accusations bubbled to the surface, and Hermione was unable to control the damning litany that followed.

"You are un-bloody-believable!" she repeated. "You kidnapped us! Why?

"Because you wanted to get your Potions professor laid!" she answered her own question, her inflection bitter and shaky.

Albus felt the blood drain from his face and he flinched.

"We spent weeks ignoring one another. And when we weren't ignoring one another, we were bickering. You used me!" Hermione spat. "Was that your plan all along – bring me to Hogwarts in the hopes that Severus and I would fall into one another's arms?"

She paused and waited for an answer that never came. Trying to reel in her errant emotions, Hermione took deep breaths, but quickly abandoned the technique.

"I've never been so humiliated," she cried. "What must he think of me? Oh, Gods! What have I done?" Her hand instinctively cradled her stomach. What if she was pregnant with Severus' child? The thought sent shivers of hope and dread throughout her body.

"I-I acted so-so wantonly," Hermione stuttered, searching for words that would describe this catastrophe. "Why, Professor? Why did you do it?"

--

Albus pondered his answer carefully, mindful of Hermione's feelings. She loved Severus as surely as Severus loved her. Never in his entire career of meddling had he met two more stubborn people. And never had he met two people who were more perfectly matched. Severus' reaction had given him hope. Hermione's reaction renewed his conviction.

"I believed you to be strong enough," he baited her.

"Strong enough to do what?" She rose spectacularly to the bait and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "Strong enough to defend myself against any unwanted advances?"

"Of course not," replied Albus calmly.

Tapping her foot, the angry witch folded her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.

"If you would please sit down." Albus motioned to a chair. He would certainly feel better if he could maneuver her away from her wand and calm her down.

She hesitated before following his direction. 

"I apologize for the manner in which I _abducted _you," Albus started. "Please accept my sincerest apologies if you were distressed."

Hermione jeered.

"On the other hand, it really was the only way I could get Severus anywhere that remotely resembled a vacation destination."

Dark eyes continued to glare at him. He didn't need to use Legilimency to see that the young Gryffindor was not in a forgiving mood.

"During the final battle, Severus suffered cruelly at the hands of Tom and Rodolphus…" His voice trailed off as the memory of the Potions master's injuries came back to him. "For weeks, we didn't know whether or not he was going to suffer the long-term effects of the Cruciatus Curse like Frank and Alice Longbottom had.

"I owe Severus so much." Albus fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe. "We all do."

Thankfully, Hermione remained silent, giving him the opportunity to plead his case.

"I saw a side of Severus that day I had only seen once before – fear. For weeks he drifted in and out of consciousness, mumbling incoherently. It wasn't until later that I realized what he was saying.

"He was asking for you, Hermione." Albus paused, lost in the painful memory of caring for the injured wizard. Dealing with the fatalities of the war had been easy in comparison to caring for the wounded.

His former student continued listening, staring at him with wide expressive eyes that were shimmering with tears.

"Had I dared to hope that Severus cared for you as more than a student? Yes." He began pacing the length of the room. "Would Severus ever know an ounce of happiness?"

"Once Madam Pince informed me of her intent to retire, I took steps to ensure that you were her replacement."

"You manipulated," Hermione corrected softly.

"Yes," confessed Albus. "I had hoped that nature would take its course – that you and Severus would be happy together. However, I had not anticipated how deep-rooted the animosity between the two of you ran. Severus always did have a problem letting go of the past."

Hermione leaned forward. He could see her relax for her posture was no longer defensive. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" she asked.

Albus answered, "I had to employ Slytherin tactics to maneuver Severus into place. After your appointment had been announced, he served notice. A few weeks later, Severus had the request rescinded.

"In fact, he has served notice again." Albus reached into his sleeve, pulled a bag out and popped a lemon drop into his mouth."

"He can't do that!" Hermione snapped, forgetting her earlier question.

"He has," Dumbledore countered. "So, if you're afraid of running into him –"

"I am not!" The young witch jumped off the bed.

Albus turned his back to her for he could not contain his guiltless smirk.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione composed herself. "I am not afraid of Severus Snape," she murmured breathlessly. "And if you think you are going to manipulate me into coming back to Hogwarts, you are sorely mistaken."

--

Other than himself, the rumor mill at Hogwarts was the only thing Severus put any stock in. It had been two days since his reintroduction into the halls of the school, two days since he had last seen Hermione. According to the portraits, she was back.

The old man had done it. Severus didn't know how and he really didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that she was here.

A group of giggling Hufflepuffs passed him in the hall as Severus made his way to the library. With a flick of his robe, he stared down at them. "That's fifty points from Hufflepuff for annoying merriment in the halls. Now get out of my sight."

Severus could not contain the satisfied smirk that spread across his face.

"Some things never change," a familiar voice announced irritably. 

Turning toward Hermione's voice, he could feel the lustful response of his body. "Hermione." Her name slipped past his lips effortlessly.

"Professor," she replied coolly. "Was there something I could help you with?"

The passionate witch who had cried out his name two days ago was gone, replaced by an ice exterior. "I was on my way to speak with you."

Her chocolate eyes grew dark and she bowed her head. "My apologies, Professor Snape. I should have owled you sooner."

The use of his title and surname irritated him. "An owl?"

"Yes," she replied, a sad smile touching her lips and a blush rising in her cheek. "My cycle started. I'm not pregnant."

A torrent of emotions flowed through him in that instant. Disappointment. Elation. Relief. Anger. Hurt. Tapping into the anger, Severus lashed out. "That is very good news, indeed."

"Yes," she agreed.

"Very well, then," he replied numbly. "Good day, Miss Granger."

--

Hermione took a deep calming breath as she watched Severus walk away. She would be able to leave Hogwarts once a replacement could be found. How she had let Dumbledore talk her into returning to Hogwarts was beyond her. She did take pleasure in setting at least one condition upon the terms of her return.

Albus Dumbledore was going to have to see a Muggle counselor. It was definitely time the wizard stopped meddling in the affairs of others.

Another fortunate turn of events had also transpired upon her return. She had started her period. The last few days had haunted all her waking moments. The thought of a part of Severus growing within her thrilled and frightened her.

Judging by his reaction just now, it was definitely a good thing that she wasn't pregnant.

She pushed the heavy oak doors to the library open and gasped. Books covered the tables. There were gapping holes in the shelves where those books belonged. Why hadn't the books taken their proper places? Who had taken all the books down in the first place?

Ignoring the dull ache in the pit of her stomach that was caused by Severus' reaction, Hermione hurriedly went to work, trying to restore the order to her life she had come to value above all else. She may be leaving Hogwarts. But she would be damned if she would leave the library in this state. After all, she needed a positive reference for when she applied elsewhere.

--

"Well?" Dumbledore asked impatiently as if he were a child on Christmas morning.

Dilys Derwent clutched the stitch in her side as she tried to catch her breath and talk at the same time. "Do you realize," she panted, "how many portraits I had to run through to overhear their conversation?"

"You needn't tell me," groused Phineas Black as he righted an upturned chair. "You may prefer disorder in your portrait, Dilys. Would you please go around my portrait the next time you decide to go for a jaunt?"

Dilys made a rude gesture as she continued catching her breath.

"Phineas," Dumbledore pleaded, "would you please let Dilys speak?"

Chastised, Headmaster Black picked up a book and made to leave. "I shall not remain here another instant! I shall be at Grimmauld Place," Phineas barked, stalking out of his portrait.

"Good!" Dilys cheered.

Dumbledore cleared his throat in annoyance at the bickering portraits, watching Black fade out of sight. Headmistress Derwent arranged her yellow and black robes dramatically and sat at her desk.

"You were right, Albus," the plump witch said, twirling a silver ringlet of hair around her finger. She always twirled her hair when she was excited. "Professor Snape did not waste any time in seeking her out. Why Miss Granger didn't even have time to visit the library before they met in the hall!

"Professor Snape deducted fifty points from Hufflepuff for no reason at all," she huffed indignantly. "Really, Albus! You should look into Professor Snape's abuse of power –"

"Yes, yes!" Dumbledore waved his hands in the air. "Get on with it."

Dilys shook her head. "Anyway, Miss Granger saw this and let her presence be known. She was very cold to him…very cold indeed for she mentioned something about owling Snape. It seems there was some question about Miss Granger being 'with child,'" the portrait paused for dramatic effect.

"And?" the headmaster asked. "Is she?"

"She is not."

"What was Severus reaction?" Dumbledore coaxed, paying no mind to the murmurings of the other portraits.

"He replied that it was good news, wished her good day, and walked away," Dilys announced quickly. "Honestly, Albus, I don't think your plan worked."

Stroking his beard thoughtfully, Albus pondered his predicament. "At least they aren't hexing one another."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Dilys clapped her hands excitedly. "Peeves did a wonderful job wrecking the library! However, it barely phased our Miss Granger. She simply rolled up the sleeves of her robe and got to work."

Albus grinned, taking great pleasure in his handiwork. He always took great pleasure when he didn't get caught. He couldn't believe his good fortune. He had actually outsmarted Hermione Granger. He had played the pity card, making sure to send Madam Pince on the way before Miss Granger came back to Hogwarts.

He had played on her love for "her" books, informing her that Hagrid was minding the library. As expected, she had started setting conditions if she were to return to the school. He would have agreed to anything to get her back.

She obviously didn't know that the Muggle Studies instructor, Professor Zamora, was not only a Muggle, but a psychologist, as well.

--

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Walking down the main corridor of the castle, Minerva gave Albus a disapproving look. "Other than the fact that they have stopped hexing one another, I see no difference," she said, unable to keep the note of disappointment from her tone. "Hermione and Severus are no more a couple than you and I are."

Albus kept walking toward the Great Hall. "I'm wounded, Minerva," he replied, purposely goading her into a conversation that was long overdue. "I would have thought our time in Istanbul amounted to something. Or am I just another notch in your bedpost?"

"Will you be quiet?" she shushed loudly, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one had overheard his comment. She glared at the portraits, silently daring at them speak about what they overheard.

"We agreed never to mention that night," she whispered, "or repeat it."

"I'm afraid I couldn't repeat that night – age and all." Albus smiled. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

"Excuse me, Headmaster." The quick clack of petite boots interrupted the playful conversation. "May I have a word with you?"

Slowing his pace, Dumbledore waited for Hermione to catch up.

"Have you found a replacement yet?" Hermione asked breathlessly. "Good morning, Professor McGonagall.

"Two weeks are almost up," the young witch reminded her soon-to-be former employer. "I would appreciate expedition regarding the matter of my resignation. I shan't be able to remain past Friday. I've accepted another position –"

"I really wish you would reconsider, Hermione," Minerva entreated, giving Albus a sidelong glance.

Hermione shook her head and looked down. "I'm sorry, Professor. I can't," she affirmed softly.

Clearing his throat, Albus motioned chivalrously for the women to precede him. "I regret to inform you that I have been unable to locate a suitable replacement. I guess I'll just have to get Hagrid to substitute until I can find some one."

Minerva's eyes narrowed and she cleared her throat pointedly. He wasn't going to be able to wiggle out of this lie. She knew for a fact that Albus hadn't advertised either position. What was the old wizard up to?

Whatever he was up to, Albus had better hurry. Hermione would be leaving in three days.

--

Severus glowered at Dumbledore as the old man escorted Minerva and Hermione into the Great Hall. Of all the times for the puppet master to stop meddling, this was not the time! Hermione's cheeks were flushed, a color he remembered all too well from his dreams – dreams that were still replaying nightly in his sleep.

He'd spent the last week and a half trying to devise a plan. For all his Slytherin cunning, Severus found each plan lacking. Yes, each plan wound up with him buried deep inside her. One dream was especially torturous. That was the dream where his lover was the most agreeable duvet, and with a shift of his hips and the assistance of his hand, he slipped into her sultry depths.

Sex. That's all it had ever been for him. That's all he had ever needed. He'd cursed himself ever since he had returned to Hogwarts. He had spent weeks alone with her, ignoring her, goading her, seducing her. He knew nothing about her other than what their mutual history afforded them.

She was Muggle-born, Potter's friend, strong-willed, and intelligent. Hermione would never settle for a purely sexual relationship. Is that what he really wanted anyway?

"Good morning, Severus," Albus greeted him cheerily as he pulled a chair out and offered it to Minerva.

"Headmaster," acknowledged Severus, not even attempting to disguise the contempt in his voice.

Minerva took her seat and nodded to him. He stood up and pulled the chair next to him out. "Good morning, Miss Granger. This seat is available."

The normal, boisterous clatter and hum in the hall ceased and Severus could feel the curious stares of the students and faculty.

So could Hermione, judging by the embarrassed blush that had crept up her neck. "Thank you, Professor Snape," she muttered quickly, sitting down and folding her napkin in her lap.

Instead of caving to the pressure of the unwanted audience, Severus forged ahead. Sitting down, he glared at the students, who looked away as if they had found something very interesting on their plates.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to assist me in locating a book, Miss Granger," he stated as if he conversed with her all the time. "I'm looking for a book on spider venom, which I used during my seventh year – _Poisonous Spiders of Central America_."

"I, um –"

"I found an updated edition," Severus continued, picking up his fork and stabbing at his bangers. "However, the information I was looking for is not in the edition."

"We archive previous editions in the stacks," Hermione replied hesitantly. "I'll see what I can do."

--

_Not now, _Hermione pleaded with her wildly beating heart. _Why did he have to do that? _

She hurried down the hallway, under the delusion that if she reached the library she would be safe. There, she could lose herself in the books. Books were safe. They didn't judge. They didn't talk in sultry tones that made her toes curl.

"Bugger! I sound like one of those totally unrealistic romance novels Ginny is always reading," she moaned.

Had she really entertained the idea that Severus Snape would actually want to continue as her lover? What the hell had she been thinking?

_That you would enjoy an ongoing relationship with him? _a mocking inner voice asked.

"Yes," she answered out loud, walking into the silent library and trying not to let the disappointment overwhelm her. She had accepted a position at Gringotts. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts, but there was no way she could stay now – not when she was wanting to make a spectacle of herself and beg the Hogwarts' Potions master to shag her over the nearest library table.

For Merlin's sake! She hardly knew the man.

"Miss Granger?" a timid voice asked, shattering her reverie.

Hermione turned to see Melody Kilpatrick standing against the heavy oak door. "Miss Kilpatrick." Hermione smiled at the young Gryffindor student. "How did you do on your essay?"

Melody brightened. "Professor Dumbledore threw the essays away, giving every one passing marks. He said Charms are learned through repetition and practical applications, and Potions should be the same way."

Giggling softly, Hermione motioned for the girl to come into the library.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me," Melody explained. "I wasn't cheating. Honest."

"I know you weren't."

Melody took an indecisive step toward the study area. "Professor Snape has set another essay. I wanted to get a head start on it while I had some free time."

"That is a novel concept, Miss Kilpatrick," a stern voice commented from the doorway.

Hermione didn't know who jumped higher – herself or Melody. All she knew was that Melody was behind her, clutching her robes as if they were her lifeline. Feeling the familiar ire rise, Hermione scowled.

"Professor Snape," she snapped, "if you've come to bully the students, I suggest you leave."

"Th-that's okay, Miss Granger," the young Gryffindor stammered, letting go of her robes and dashing toward the exit. "I-I need to… to go do…something."

--

Miraculously, Severus managed to keep his features neutral. It would not do to have a row with Hermione now. As Minerva had pointed out to him shortly after lunch, time was of the essence. His lover was taking another position in three days – one that would remove her from his influence. Why had he waited so long? Blast Albus Dumbledore to hell! So why had he picked now, of all time, to quit meddling in his affairs?

Unlike the portraits in the headmaster's office, his portraits knew better than to gossip in front of him. But they had finally broken down and had told him of Hermione's resignation. Like a madman, he had argued with them, telling them that she couldn't resign because he already had. That was two days ago.

"There!" Hermione slapped the counter. "Are you happy now? You've terrified poor Melody. Now you can go on about your day."

"It's a wonder she was ever sorted into Gryffindor House," Snape replied sharply, regretting the acerbic words as they rolled off his tongue.

"Unbelievable," she muttered under her breath and walked behind the counter. "Is there something I can help you with, Professor Snape?"

Her words were forced and clipped. How was he ever going to cut through her resentment? He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"The archive," he said. "You were going to check the archive for me."

"That was only half an hour ago," she retorted. "Can't it wait?"

"Time is of the essence, Miss Granger," Severus said, walking toward the counter. "My class starts in an hour and I need the book for a potion I am working on."

Her eyes flashed angrily at him as she assessed the urgency of his need. She needn't know that he had a copy of the book he was requesting in his private collection.

"Oh, very well, then," she grumbled begrudgingly. "Follow me."

--

Even with the Anti-Dust charm, there were still specks of dust floating in the air. With a quick wave of her wand, Hermione rid the room of the musty smell and errant dust. Besides, it gave her something to do – to take her mind off the fact that she was alone in the stacks with Severus Snape.

Walking to the first row of books, Hermione pulled a large catalog from the middle shelf. "I'll just look in the catalog to see if the edition you so _desperately _need is in this section."

She tried focusing on the words on the page, but he was pacing back and forth behind her. "What was the title of the book again?"

"What?" he answered.

"The book," she snapped irritably. "The title of the book." Did he think she walked up the spiral staircases for her health?

"Poisonous Spiders of Central America," he murmured directly behind her.

"Sounds fascinating." She rolled her eyes.

"It's a rather dry topic."

"Here it is," she said, tapping the page enthusiastically. She slammed the book shut and jumped up so quickly that she lost her balance, falling backwards into a solid Severus. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

His hand flexed on her stomach and she could feel the instant rush of arousal pool between her legs. Before she surrendered to her traitorous desires, she removed herself from temptation and stomped toward the lines of shelves. "The b-book should be down this aisle. _Lumos, _she whispered, holding up her wand.

--

_Bugger the book, _Severus thought as he followed her. How was it that a twenty-something ex-student could incite such a deep passion within him? Merlin's balls! He didn't even know how old she was.

The climb into the stacks had been quite the ordeal for him, watching her shapely bum sway back and forth. _Gods, I'm pathetic, lusting after a woman who is young enough to be my daughter. Not only that-- she's Potter's friend! _

That alone should be enough deterrent.

Her wand cast shadows along the rows of books as she guided them deeper into the maze of discarded literature and scientific journals. Hermione searched for the book, seemingly unaware that he was even there. But he knew better.

Having felt her trembling in his arms again, the familiar thirst for her consumed him. He needed her. He needed her to need him.

Stooping over, she examined the spines of books closely and picked one out. "Here it is," she announced triumphantly as she straightened to hand it to him.

With quick reflexes that had been honed during the war, Severus clasped her wrist in one hand and the book in the other. He set the book on a vacant space on the shelf, pressing her against the books and possessing her mouth.

She capitulated easily, welcoming his advances with abandon. She mewled excitedly, inflaming his ardor. He released her wrist, pleased that she did not try to push him away or pull away. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her if her hands slipping under his frock coat were any indication.

Her wand clattered to the floor, lending its light to the impassioned couple and casting shadows around them.

Somehow she had managed to undo enough buttons to slip her hand between the folds of material and scrape her fingertips across his chest, destroying what little resolve he had. Severus destroyed the tidy bun of her hair as he fisted his hand through her now errant tresses. Bending her head back, he exposed the slope of her neck and feasted on her flesh, taking pleasure in the sounds of her helplessly rapid breathing.

Would it always be like this? Always? Where in the bloody hell had that thought come from?

As he made his mark upon her tender skin, Severus thrust his knee between her thighs. The realization that he wanted…no…needed her was almost laughable. Yet, that small part of him – the one that struggled to survive during the war – would no longer be silenced. Not only did he need to fuck her where she stood, he needed to convince her that she needed him as well.

He needed –

"SNOGGING IN THE STACKS! SNOGGING IN THE STACKS!" a high-pitched squeal echoed through the library.

Bloody fucking hell! If it wasn't the blasted meddler or portraits interfering or gossiping, it was the blasted castle ghosts.

Hermione shoved him away with a curse and reached for her wand. "Peeves!" she yelled, trying to run past Severus, but he would not relinquish his hold.

"I will deal with _that_ menace later," he said, his inflection low and effective. She held her wand between them and he took great care disarming her. Now he knew why Albus had stranded them without wands. His lover was a very capable witch and he had no doubt that he would have suffered very inventive hexes.

Severus chuckled.

--

It was like having a bucket of ice cold water thrown on her. He was laughing at her. Thank Merlin she was leaving in three days! Would the humiliation ever stop? And now he had her wand! Shoving against his chest, she struggled to free herself.

"Let me go," she demanded in a hushed whisper as she realized that she was in the quiet sanctuary of the library.

"Not until we get a few things settled between us," he insisted, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Us?" Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "There is no us! We are co-workers who happened to be shanghaied by our employer, imprisoned on a tropical paradise, and…and –"

His lips pressed against hers, silencing her protests. It was like none other that they had shared for it was a gentle caress, masking the hidden passion that they could so easily tap into.

"Do I have to do this the hard way?" he asked, his voice thick with want. "Or the easy way?"

"Uh." When asked a question, she always tried to answer it, even if it was only a hypothetical one.

His lip curled in a seductive sneer. "As much as I would enjoy divesting you of your robe, skirt, and blouse, this is not really the idyllic place to pick up where we left off."

"Wh-where we left off?" she stammered, deliberately being obtuse for she did not want to be reminded of her recent behavior. She might as well have been wearing a neon sign around her neck that advertised that she had shagged him, _and_ that she was still in love with the bastard.

His coal black eyes widened in surprise. "Are you daft, woman? Did you self-Obliviate yourself?"

"Of course not," she retorted snappishly, trying to push him away. "I have decided to ignore what happened between us. It isn't exactly a behavior I'm proud of and not one I care to repeat. One does not go around shagging ex-professors and –"

Severus roared with laughter, but sobered quickly as he stayed her attempts at escape. "I never would have imagined your prudish nature given the passion you so readily demonstrated at the cottage."

He brushed his fingertips across her lips and stared into her eyes. She shivered as flashes of memories flickered before her. They were like foggy remnants of a long-forgotten past, drawing her back into an illusion where Severus actually cared for her. Declarations of love echoed in her thoughts, as passion-filled visions seduced her reason. It was as if something was pulling on her. It felt like she was drugged.

Yielding to the euphoria, Hermione giggled. This was just another one of those silly little dreams. Only the setting had changed and his resentful demeanor had vanished.

"Are you inside my mind, Severus?" she whispered slowly, reluctantly embracing this new dream. She wanted to just close her eyes and wallow in the feelings, but found she could not close her eyes. "I feel –"

"Only a highly-skilled Legilimens can enter one's thoughts without being detected," Severus replied unwaveringly. "Are you afraid of me, Hermione."

Her name rolled off his lips, sending a shiver to run along her spine. She felt as though she were drowning. "Of course not," she answered slowly.

The mist of confusion lifted and she stiffened against him.

"Good." His breath tickled her cheek. "Have dinner with me tomorrow evening."

--

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

--

Standing in front of the mirror, Hermione made a face at her reflection. She was obviously stark-raving mad. What had possessed her to say yes to his invitation? He had given her no explanation. He had just taken it for granted that she had accepted his invitation and had walked away.

It was unnerving. What would she say to him? Where was he taking her? Why was she going? She glared at the stack of clothes on her bed as if they held the answers to her questions. "This is impossible! How does he expect me to dress when I don't even know where he's taking me?"

An owl pecked at her window, interrupting her musings. Hermione opened the window and shivered as the owl and the cold air flew into her room. "You poor thing! Who would send you out in this kind of weather?"

Answering her question with a soft hoot of agreement, the owl lifted his leg and offered its letter. She gave the owl a treat and it flew to the other side of the room, closer to the fire. Opening the letter, Hermione scanned it.

_Pack an overnight bag. Dress for warm weather._

_S.S. _

She crumpled the parchment into a ball and threw it into the fireplace. "Of all the nerve!" she growled in frustration.

Distressed at nearly being hit with the paper, the owl flew to the window.

"That arrogant son of a –"

A knock at the door made her yelp in surprise. Looking at the clock on the mantle, she closed her terrycloth robe and tied the sash with a vicious jerk. There was no way she was going to dinner with him now.

She could play sick or pretend she had forgotten about the date. Pacing back and forth, she pondered how she should go about avoiding Severus for the next two days.

"Think, Hermione," she mumbled to herself. "I received high marks on my N.E.W.T.s. I should be able to avoid him. Hogwarts is filled with secret passages. I could –"

Her reverie was cut short as the door to her bedchambers opened and the owl hooted pitifully to be let out. She cast a quick Disillusionment Charm and cursed under her breath. There was no way she was going to be able to let the owl out now.

--

Somehow, he knew this evening would not go as planned. Frowning, Severus entered her quarters. He knew she would refuse his invitation. She just hadn't done so to his face. Hermione was too intelligent for him to manipulate the way he truly wanted to manipulate her. It would serve little purpose to bed her now. Instead, he needed to convince her that there was more than…

_More than what?_

Severus let his mind wander as he walked into his lover's domain.

Her defenses had been down after they had kissed, and he had taken the opportunity to ascertain his chances of pursuing a long-term relationship with the Hogwarts' librarian.

He had slithered into her mind effortlessly, searching for the feelings he had hoped to discover.

She loved him -- of that he was certain. Normally he would exploit such a weakness, but he was only getting older. And, as Albus had reminded him time and time again, even former Death Eaters need companionship.

A harried looking owl hooted on the windowsill, pecking at the window to be let out. Severus walked across the room and opened the window. At least she had gotten the owl. _Now where the bloody hell is she? _

Scowling, he surveyed his lover's bedchambers. He couldn't believe his eyes. "I've been on staff here well over a decade and she has larger quarters than me." Severus walked to the fireplace and perused the various knick-knacks and books.

Walking over to the bed, he noticed a large pile of clothing and started picking through it. He lifted a lacy pair of crimson red knickers and rubbed the material between his fingers and thumb.

"Gryffindors," he sneered appreciatively. "I wonder how she would look in Slytherin Green."

A stifled noise caught his attention and he glanced toward the window. The drapes shifted as though they were caught in a slight breeze. But the window was closed.

Tossing her knickers onto the bed, Severus picked up another article of clothing and pretended to inspect the intimate clothing. She certainly did have exquisite taste in lingerie. "Lovely," he murmured.

The drapes moved again, catching the flickering light from the fireplace and candles in the room.

Severus chuckled. The little minx was using a Disillusionment Charm and hiding from him. He pocketed her brassiere and walked over to the fireplace, setting the snow globe on the mantel and pretending to warm his hands.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the drapes move again. He enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse, especially when she made such a delectable mouse.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, he started to pace the length of the room, lulling his little illusionist into a false sense of security. After all, he could convince her much more easily if he caught her off balance. Part of him pondered whether or not a relationship with her was advisable. The other part decided that the physical intimacies they had shared were well worth the effort.

He was still trying to grasp the concept that he even wanted to have anything other than a physical relationship with her. After all, her intelligence held its own appeal.

He folded his hands behind his back and strode to the window again, this time stopping to look out. Hermione obviously had her wand with her. He would need to disarm her before he made his move.

The drape shifted again as if it were trying to step away from him.

With the speed of a striking snake, Severus pointed at the drape and cast a disarming spell.

The illusion dissolved before his eyes and her wand clattered to the floor. She tried to dive for her wand, but he was too quick, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Let me go!" she spat like an angry cat, kicking at his shins.

"_Petrificus Totalus, _" Severus chuffed, trying to ignore the pain in his lower extremities and not drop her as she stiffened in his arms. The only sounds in the room were her muffled protests and his angry huffs.

Flicking his wand toward the fireplace, he heaved Hogwarts' petrified librarian over his shoulder. The flames extinguished quickly and he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Snow globe!" he barked out the destination, tossing the powder at his feet.

--

Severus set her on the wicker sofa and then brushed the soot from his robes.

_"Finite Incantatem,"_ Severus muttered as he pointed his wand at her and released her from his spell.

Feeling the instant rush of freedom, Hermione bolted off the sofa and glared at the man who had made her life a living hell for…well…ever since she could remember. "Floo powder! Now!" she commanded, holding her hand out, heedless that her robe was gaping open.

Severus walked toward the bedroom, dismissing her request with a wave of his hand. "I don't have any."

"What?" Hermione shouted in disbelief, following Severus. "We're trapped here?"

"No," assured Severus. "Minerva will be along Monday morning, before classes begin."

Looking around the room, she felt a familiar ember stir in the pit of her stomach. "But I have to report to Gringotts by Monday! You are un-bloody believable!" she railed, becoming even more frustrated by his insufferable grin.

"Thank you," he replied, removing his standard black teaching robe and revealing his black trousers and shirt.

_So that's what he wears under his robe, _Hermione's libido murmured in appreciation.

_Do shut up! _she chastised inwardly.

"Do you honestly think I'll sleep with you now?" she questioned him caustically. "Is this what this is all about? One last shag before I leave Hogwarts?"

Severus' opaque eyes grew darker and he turned away from her. "No," he stated simply, walking over to the table by the picture window and pulling out a chair. "Although I do have ulterior motives, I prefer to dine for now. We should get to know one another better. Please." He held onto the chair, seemingly frozen in place and awaiting her response.

She approached him warily. "I don't know what game you are playing, but you can bloody-well forget the 'one last shag' routine."

"Tempting," Snape purred, inciting her hormones to riot. "But I think it's time we do more than shag."

"And just what would that be?"

"We should explore other facets of our relationship."

"Facets? Relationship? Have I missed an owl or have you inhaled too many potion fumes?"

"Neither," replied Severus with an ever-growing scowl. This had been so much easier in his mind. She was proving most difficult -- a worthy challenge indeed.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air, realizing she would never get a straight answer out of him. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, we do not and never shall have a 'relationship.'"

He abandoned his post by her chair and walked around the table, methodically pulling out his chair, sitting down, and folding his napkin in his lap.

"Please," Severus offered through gritted teeth, "have a seat."

His gaze traveled lazily up and down her body and she realized that her robe was wide open. Tugging on it, she crossed her arms over her chest. "No, thank you," she bit off.

--

"We have much to discuss, Hermione," he said. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting down?" Lifting his goblet to his lips, he hid his smirk. Her eyes darted around the room wildly, looking for a possible way to escape his company. Severus took a sip of red wine and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

"Until Minerva sends the Floo powder, there is no way out. It's snowing outside. You'd freeze."

"What do you want?"

"You," he replied softly. "But we will get to that later." He glanced at the bed for emphasis.

"For now, we should dine." Taking a lid off a dish, Severus set it aside and inhaled.

"Look," Hermione said, tightening the sash on her bathrobe. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. I'll be out of your hair and out of your life for good."

She nibbled her bottom lip worriedly as if she were searching for the flaw in her plan.

"No, you won't," Severus stated with pleasure, spooning a generous portion of a pasta dish onto his plate.

"I won't what?" she asked, a delectable blush crawling up her neck.

"Be leaving tomorrow." He motioned for his young Gryffindor lover to sit down. "As I have already informed you, we will be unable to leave until Minerva sends the Floo powder."

Her fiery temper did not take long to ignite and he watched in bemusement as she started to sputter and pace.

"I can't --. You can't --. What have --?"

Hermione walked up to the table and pounded on it with her fist. "Why?"

"After everything we've shared?" purred Severus.

"What?"

One of his eyebrows quirked and he glanced pointedly toward the bed on the other side of the room.

"That?" She pointed at the bed like it was something to be reviled. "That was just sex!"

"Indeed."

"It didn't mean anything."

He grabbed her wrist. "Then why do I see you every time I close my eyes. Why do I hear you in my dreams? Why does your taste linger in my memory?"

Her eyes were wide and she was finding it difficult to breathe. She tugged on her hand halfheartedly, but he did not let her go. Was he baiting her? Did he have no limit to his cruelty?

"Will you be content when you leave Hogwarts, Hermione?" he asked the question that had rattled in her thoughts ever since they had been released from the snow globe.

"Will you yearn for me just as I will for you? Or will you flit from lover to lover, trying to replace what only I can offer you?" he questioned, hardly containing the note of jealousy in his voice.

Hermione stood frozen in place. She had no answers for his questions.

"Why do you deny your feelings, Hermione?"

Snippets of their previous time in this tropical paradise played in her mind like a flickering cinema.

"You fail to realize the potential," he stated, maintaining his hold of her hand and standing up slowly as if he was afraid he would frighten her away.

"Potential for what?"

"Us," he answered softly, wrapping his arms around her and lowering his head. Unable to look away, she held her breath and looked into the inky depths of his eyes.

She had no time to realize her mistake.

Like a shark who scented blood in the water, Severus pushed his way into her mind. Emotions and thoughts coalesced with fantasy and reality. Was the skilled Legilimens pushing past her mental barriers or pulling her past his?

In the vision that thrummed with lust and want, her lover was upon her, thrusting his knee between her thighs. Feeling her mouth go dry, Hermione licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"Such a delicious invitation," he whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. "How can I resist?"

Unable to stop the whimper that escaped, dream-Hermione shifted against him, offering herself up to the pleasure he so readily bestowed.

_What does it matter, anyway, _the inner voice whispered knowingly. _You love Severus and after tomorrow you will never see him again. _

She felt exposed, as if emotions other than her own were carrying her onto an unknown plateau.

--

Severus held on to her, stroking his hands lazily up and down the soft arch of her back and showing her the possibilities. Concentrating, he lured her into the murky thoughts that had haunted him ever since she had arrived back at Hogwarts.

"I could take your thoughts, Hermione," Dream-Severus murmured, kissing a path along her jaw. "For now, I offer you mine."

Letting go of Hermione's hands, Severus waited for his lover to realize the depth his affection. That was the problem with Legilimency. Would she be able to discern between her feelings and his? Could he?

Daring to hope that Hermione could feel what he was showing her, Severus started to pull away…to sever the mental link he had established.

"Please," she entreated, opening her eyes and trembling against him. "I need more."

Her voice was hopeful and calm. Her eyes were wide and inviting.

_"Legilimens," _he invoked, his voice barely a whisper. He pulled her back into the errant thoughts that he had long since ignored and dare not identify. He desired her – his desire burning him just as the sun had melted Icarus' wings. The desire was buried deep within him, like an embedded vein of precious metal. He could not fathom his life without her. He would not fathom such an existence…

How would he be able to survive without her?

Hermione touched her lips to his, breaking the intimate connection. Feeling her fingers gather the material of his shirt, Severus stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. Gathering her closer, he opened her robe and was gifted by the sight of peach-colored skin from her collar to her hip. Only the black material of her knickers obstructed his perusal of her intimate nest.

Cupping one of her breasts, he ran his callused thumb over the erect bud. His flexible witch arched into his touch and he pulled her closer to his waiting lips.

Wrapping his lips around the pert nipple, he sucked it into his mouth and lashed the sensitive flesh until he thought he would orgasm from the taste.

_Focus, Severus, _his inner voice cautioned. _Remember what you are here for. You may have her now. Do you wish to have her after this night? _

"Yes," he growled against her fleshy mound as he slid a hand between her legs and his fingers under her knickers. Touching her welcoming flesh, he closed his eyes. "Merlin…so wet."

"Please," she gasped, pushing against him and trying to take control of their physical intimacy.

He was deaf to her pleas as he lost himself in her pleasure. "Tell me, Hermione," he murmured lustily, kissing his way up the gentle curve of her neck. "Tell me what you desire?"

Her words were nonsensical and he grinned, taking pride in his Slytherin abilities by robbing her of reason.

"You!" she implored, hooking one of her legs around his and reaching for her knickers.

Severus stilled her attempts and trapped her hand between their chests. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Her fingers flexed and she dug her nails into his chest.

Taking a shuddering breath, he let a smidgen of hope lighten his soul. "For how long?"

If she lived to be a hundred years old, she would never forget that look. He was exposed, leaving himself open to honest scrutiny. The mask was gone. Saying nothing, Hermione touched him, ghosting her fingertips from his forehead to his jaw. There was no ridicule in the darkness of his eyes. There were no snapping retorts or callous words. "I –"

Temperate lips closed over hers, only to pull away before she could deepen the kiss. "—Love me?"

Habit made her flinch, but the caustic tone that had always chipped away her confidence was not there. She could see what he was doing – trying his hand at affectionate intimidation. He was testing her, showing her the depth of his feelings. "Yes," she stated softly. "I love you."

--

_Gryffindor bravery has its advantages,_ he mused as her testament permeated through him.

"For how long?" Severus challenged.

"As long as you wish," she mumbled against his chest.

Kissing the top of her head, he grinned. His lover was testing him. "I wish it."

Pushing her robe down her shoulders, Severus leered as he trapped her arms and forced her backwards. He consumed one of her breasts, lapping and nipping the areola. Guiding her backwards, he set about showing her how much he wished for.

"Severus!" she gasped as he spread her thighs for his admittance.

"All that time wasted," he growled, peeling the black lace down her thighs. Her knickers removed, Severus unzipped his trousers and released his pulsing member.

She scooted to the edge of the table and reached for him, mumbling. "Yes, please. I love you."

Restraining the urge to take her quick and hard, Severus eased into her and stilled. "You do realize you know nothing about me, don't you?"

"Wh-wh-what?" she stammered, thrusting her hips toward him.

Placing a tender kiss upon her furrowed brow, he chuckled. "You know nothing about me. I hardly know anything you."

Finally able to release her arms, Hermione reached for him and groaned.

He would have continued conversing with her, but he was distracted by the throbbing passage surrounding his rigid sex. All thought was lost as he gave into the savage rhythm of nature. "Bloody hell!"

He slid a hand between them and rubbed his thumb across her clitoris. He couldn't hold on much longer. He hadn't had her in days. "Come for me, Hermione."

His lover clawed his back as she reached higher toward release.

--

A hand stroked her backside as she dozed in and out of a sated slumber. The dream-like quality of the last few hours did not escape her and she had actually taken to pinching herself. Severus Snape was her lover and she would stay as long as he permitted it.

Although he had not verbalized anything romantic or soppy words of love, Hermione knew that he cared for her. That would do for now. She closed her eyes and drifted toward sleep.

"I'm a self-centered bastard who will always see to my needs first." Hermione opened her eyes and found her lover staring at her.

"I beg your pardon," she said through a stifled yawn.

Severus placed chaste kisses from her shoulder to her elbow. "I knew we would ultimately end up in bed, but I really had intended to dine with you."

He sounded so serious.

"We can always eat later," murmured Hermione as she closed her eyes.

"Are you deliberately being obtuse, woman?" Severus pulled her against him, inserting one of his legs between hers and gently biting her shoulder.

Feeling the growing evidence of his arousal, Hermione wiggled her bum against him. She was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. She reached behind her and stroked his growing flesh to full arousal.

"Minx," he growled lustily, brushing his hand against her thigh. "I am trying to discuss something with you."

Hermione kept stroking him and she smiled as he maneuvered her onto her back. "What is it?" she asked, knowing that this would probably be the only time he would ever be like this. Here, they were alone. At Hogwarts, he would revert back to himself. Of that she was sure.

"Does this passion not bother you?" Severus murmured against her ear, looming over her.

"No." It was an honest answer – the only one she could think of for his hand had distracted her.

"It should," he whispered as he settled between her legs, smoothing the tip of his weeping sex up and down the moist slit of hers. Lifting one of her legs, he placed her ankle against his shoulder and lunged as deeply as he could go.

"It vexes me," Severus admitted with a strangled cry as he thrust in time with his words. "I won't…do…without…ever again."

Hermione cried out beneath him.

Pausing, Severus put her ankle down and kissed her. Just the feel of her heat around him was enough to make him reach orgasm. Would he ever be sated? "Will I ever get enough of you?"

"I hope not," she huffed breathlessly.

He paid no mind to his verbal slip as he drove toward completion.

--

Sunlight flitted across his eyes, signaling the passage of time and begrudgingly welcoming the morning. Hermione had made a wonderful makeshift duvet, resting on top of him and waking when he woke. With a tilt of his hips, he was able to wake her properly several times during their brief periods of respite.

Now he would need to convince her to stay at Hogwarts. As she had reminded him several times in the past few hours, she was supposed to leave for her new position Monday at Gringotts.

Gringotts was in London. Even with Floo connections and Apparition, it still took the better part of the day to travel between Hogwarts and London. And he couldn't very well go creating illegal Portkeys forever.

Forever – a mental slip if he'd ever thought it. Nothing lasts forever.

Rolling over, Severus reached for his human duvet, but his hand met with empty space. His eyes snapped open, sight confirming what touch already had. His lover had bolted.

"Hermione?" he called out, kicking off the rest of the bedclothes and bolting out of bed.

There was no answer.

With little thought to modesty, Severus stalked into the other room and the quality of dread grew within him. The door to the loo was open and she wasn't in the sitting room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

He scanned the horizon, hoping against hope that she hadn't left him…again.

Why she had left him concerned him just as much as how she had accomplished it. She couldn't have Apparated. They were still on Hogwarts grounds. There was no Floo powder so she couldn't have used the fireplace. His imagination ran wild with scenarios of jilted affections and –

A small dot broke the surface of the ocean water, followed by a pair of waving arms. He squinted, unable to make out any details. It was Hermione. It had to be. Walking down the porch steps, he stumbled a bit as he stared at the figure in the water.

"—verus!" A fragment of his name carried on the wind, soothing his worry.

Hermione started swimming toward the shore and he plodded to the water's edge. She stopped swimming and waved at him again.

"The water's great!" she shouted invitingly as she treaded water.

Severus stepped into the water and stopped, the sensation of the waves lapping at his ankles causing him pause.

"Come to me, Hermione," he called to her.

She swam toward him, pausing several meters away.

_Merlin, she's stunning, _thought Severus as he watched her stand up. Feeling a spike of jealousy as he watched the water fall from her breasts, he took more hesitant steps into the water. Water was up to his waist by the time he realized what he was doing. He felt as though he was an enchanted sailor being lured by the Lorelei.

Laughing, Hermione slapped the water like a playful sea urchin. "Come on! Let's go swimming!"

Severus shook his head, backing away.

"Severus?" Hermione treaded toward him, easily catching him around his waist. "What's wrong?"

Grasping her arms, Severus turned in her embrace. "I don't swim," he whispered huskily.

"You won't or can't?" One of her eyebrows arched as if she had asked a question that she already knew the answer to. She climbed up his body, straddling his waist and pressing her beautifully nude body against his.

"I can't swim," he answered automatically, his body hardening against hers. "What are you doing to me, you minx?"

"Isn't it obvious," she purred against his Adam's apple. "I'm seducing my ex-Potions professor."

"By all means," he growled, digging his fingers into the fleshy cheeks of her bum and positioning her above his growing erection, "please proceed."

"You wanted to discuss something at dinner last night?" asked Hermione, digging her nails into his shoulders.

The only response he could muster was a strangled hiss as her sheath yielded to his invasive shaft.

"You…ah…wanted to…uh…talk," she moaned. "You w-wanted…to get to…know…me…possibly find things…w-we have in c-common."

The feeling of the warmth of her body made his head swim. Would it always be like this with her?

Moving with the waves and fluidic sway of their bodies, Hermione bucked against him. "You teach Potions and Potions just happens to be one of my favorite topics."

"What?" he chuffed confusedly. "What are you blathering about, wench?" He nipped her earlobe playfully.

Hermione moaned and arched her back. "You said…you wanted…to get to…know me better. I-I w-was telling…you something about…myself. Now it's…your turn."

When she arched her back, she changed the angle in which they were coupled and he took advantage and thrust deeper. "Impudent, young lover," he chastised, gathering her in his arms and crushing her lips in a desperate kiss. Hermione keened as she came and he consumed the sound greedily.

A fierce wave of possessiveness washed over Severus as he hammered into her. _Mine, mine, mine, _repeated in his mind with each blissful thrust. Closing his eyes, he gave in to the enchantment.

Both lovers were panting, one relaxing in the waves and reveling in their spent passion, while the other maintained his footing and hold.

Severus had long slipped out of her, yet continued to hold Hermione who was leaning back and floating on the waves. She had anchored herself to him, her legs still wrapped tightly around him. Her hair ebbed and flowed with the waves, taking on a life of its own. She smiled up at him and wiggled against him.

"I prefer books over movies and such," she rattled on. "I especially enjoy mysteries. Your turn."

Severus laughed so hard he almost lost his footing. Sobering, he pulled her against him. "Perhaps we should adjourn to the cabin."

Hermione giggled and pulled him toward the shore. "I don't want you to burn. Before we go in, maybe we could have sex on the beach."

They trudged out of the ocean and he caught her wrist. "As much as that appeals to me, I do not wish to get sand in uncomfortable places while I make love to you."

His lover smirked. "Have you made love on the beach before?"

"No," Severus answered quickly and pulled her toward the cottage. "I've never actually been to a beach before Albus abducted us."

"Where do you normally vacation?"

Pondering her question, he walked up the steps and paused. "I've never had much use for vacations. Between spying for the Order and my teaching responsibilities, I never had much time."

Hermione followed him, leaning against the wooden railing of the porch. "You aren't really leaving Hogwarts, are you?"

The look on her face was one he was familiar with. Only this time, she didn't have her hand raised, annoyingly trying to capture his attention. But there was something else in her eyes…something that told him this answer was important.

"That depends," he replied, drawing her into his tangled web.

"On?" She took a bunch of hair in her hands and started wringing the water out.

"You."

Hermione lowered her eyes and shivered. "I leave for London tomorrow night."

Severus closed the distance between them and ran his hands up and down her arms. "Is what the headmaster did so horrible?"

"Yes," she returned. "No. I don't know."

He waited for more of an explanation but received none. "Hermione?" Severus could see her struggling for words.

Taking a trembling breath, Hermione looked up. "I have to leave. Here, we are different people. We're different people outside this enchanted globe."

"That is absurd," Severus murmured against her cheek.

"This isn't real." She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her go. "It's just a sexual marathon."

He refused to believe what he was hearing. Especially after everything he had shown her last night. _"Accio_ wand," he growled and held out his hand.

"No," she pleaded and pulled away. But she was caught between the solid wall of his chest and the wooden railing. "Please don't."

His wand hit the palm of his hand and he closed his fingers around it. Turning Hermione around, he flicked his wand. "_Inanimatus Conjurus mirror! _"

--

A mirror appeared in front of her, floating and moving in time with her movements. Reflective black eyes bore into hers and she tried to look away, but found that she couldn't. She was trapped between her lover and the rail. His fingers brushed her cheek and traveled down her neck, brushing her wild hair out of his way.

A treacherous sigh escaped her lips and she arched her neck for more of his touch.

"What do you see?" he whispered against the sensitive shell of her ear.

His touch wreaked havoc throughout her entire being. He was leaning against her, one of his hands tweaking her nipple while the other ran over the curve of her arse.

His question went unanswered as she happily acquiesced to his touch and presented herself for more of his touch.

Positioning himself behind her, Severus teased her moist nether lips with the crown of his distended sex. "What do you see?" he asked the question again, demanding an answer.

Hermione thrust backward, trying to claim him for her own.

Severus pulled away from the temptation with an audible hiss. "Not until you tell me what you see."

Frustration boiled over and she keened. "What do you want me to say?"

"Your reasoning is flawed," he stated as he tried to catch his breath. "I'll want you no matter where we are."

Feeling fingers explore her, Hermione cried out.

"You have implied that you love me."

"I do!" she replied piteously as his thumb brushed against her clit.

"And will you stop loving me when we return to Hogwarts?"

"Of course not!" she hissed and tried to right herself.

"My affections will never diminish!" he declared, establishing his position behind her.

Hermione whimpered.

"You are mine!"

His girth plundered her feminine core.

--

She stirred in his arms and he placed a gentle kiss upon her head. Hermione sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"If you accept the position at Gringotts, I shall follow you," Severus teased. "Then what would Albus do? He would be short one librarian and one Potions professor."

Hermione chuckled. "Are you trying to guilt me in to staying?"

"Yes." His answer was honest and too the point.

"And you'll leave poor Melody Kilpatrick alone?"

Grinning in the darkness, Severus ran his hand up and down the curves of her torso. His witch was setting terms. "Only if you remain as head librarian. She'll need tutoring in Potions. I suspect she will not survive her O.W.L.s without a proper tutor. If you feel up to the challenge of mentoring the dunderhe – er young woman, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in my N.E.W.T.s class."

Hermione's fingers caressed his lips, which were quickly replaced by her lips. "It's a deal."

--  
A year later –

Pacing worriedly in his office, Albus waited, well aware of the various stares he was amassing.

"Do sit down, Albus," Minerva bit off. "I'd like to have a floor to pace on after you've retired."

A scuffle happened in the portrait nearest the gargoyle entrance.

"Watch it!" an indignant voice warned.

"Move out of the way," a high-pitch voice panted as other put-out snarls sounded from the portraits.

Albus eyed the serene scene in the portrait that usually housed Dilys Derwent.

"Disgusting!" the neighboring portrait huffed. "You'd never see me spying on teachers."

Dilys arrived in her portrait and doubled over. Her face was flush with exertion.

"Oh, do shut up, Phineas!" Minerva rose from her chair and wound her hand through Albus' arm.

Albus shifted from foot to foot like an excited child.

Dilys remained doubled over, panting.

"Well?" Minerva asked excitedly as she clutched his sleeve.

"He did it!" she huffed. "She said…(pant, pant)…yes!"

Minerva clapped her free hand over her mouth, squelching the undignified squeal of joy.

Albus held onto his dearest friend's hand and patted it. "Well done, Dilys."

"It was so…(pant)…romantic." Dilys clutched her side. "Although he does have a strange way of telling her that he loves her."

"We should start planning." Minerva clapped. "We'll need decorations for the Great Hall. Maybe they would like the ceremony outside."

"And you accuse me of meddling," Albus chided.

"I doubt he'll go through with it," Phineas cackled. "Snape won't settle down."

"He's smitten!" Headmistress Derwent insisted. "And she is equally so."

Albus held up a hand. "Don't let him goad you, Dilys."

"This is exciting news, indeed, Albus." Minerva smiled up at him and kissed him on his cheek. "I can't believe it. I never thought I would see Severus so happy."

"If Hogwarts' Potions master is so happy," Phineas interrupted, "then I would hate to see him sad. He has the most unpleasant disposition."

Albus stepped away from Minerva and the bickering portraits and walked over to the window. Hermione and Severus' relationship had been fodder for speculation for some time now. Even the staff had taken to wagering on when Severus would pop the question – without Snape knowing, of course.

Hermione had forgiven him and Severus had…

Severus was still Severus, as forgiving as he could be. Especially when he and Hermione were arguing. The young librarian really was the best thing for his ex-spy. In his own way, Severus had actually thanked him.

_Hermione walked away in a huff as Dumbledore approached the young couple. Well, Severus was much younger than he was._

_"Something wrong, Severus?" the old wizard asked, suppressing a smile._

_The normally reserved Potions master paced the width of the hall, muttering under his breath. He looked harried and not at all like himself._

_"Severus?"_

_Realizing someone was near him, Severus tensed and looked at him._

_"You!" He pointed the headmaster. "I have you to thank for this!"_

_"Oh?" Albus tried his best to keep the bemusement out of his inflection but failed miserably._

_"You think this is amusing, do you?" Severus resumed his pacing._

_He knew better than to answer that question._

_The younger wizard swiped his dark hair out of his eyes. "The witch is insufferable! Opinionated! And stubborn, too! No wonder you locked us away in that hellish paradise. How else would have I been able to convince her to stay?"_

_"I am certain you would have figured something out eventually." Albus smiled a Severus walked off in the direction Hermione had taken. _

"Albus?" Minerva's voice broke through his musings and he blinked.

"Yes, my dear," he answered, taking her hand in his and brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"What is it? What is troubling you?"

Albus tucked her hand in his elbow and sighed. "I was just having a bit of introspection."

"They'll be fine, Albus," the smiling witch assured him. "You've finagled and cheated, but you've gotten your way. Severus and Hermione will be fine."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Hermione is good for Severus. She keeps him guessing. Most importantly, she doesn't tolerate his behaviors. I've spent years worrying about him." Minerva placed a gentle kiss upon his weathered cheek.

Absentmindedly stroking her hand, Albus stared back out the window. Ever since Severus Snape had walked into Hogwarts, Albus had worried about the young Slytherin. Even then, Severus was merely existing. But now, things were different.

Severus was doing more than surviving. Hermione kept him guessing, challenging him at every turn and showing the ex-Death Eater what it was like to live.

Fin

--

A/N – I cannot thank Kathy Rose and Larilee enough for their beta-reading capabilities. They were extremely patient with my frequent blunders. Both have my eternal gratitude. I would also like to extend my gratitude to my frequent reviewers. God Bless you all! Reviews really do fuel an author's creative process. When I started this story, I was trying to complete it before book six came out. I had a really bad feeling about HPB. I adore the SS/HG ship. It is the most absurd, hilarious, totally improbable ship in the fandom. (I mean that in a good way.) That's what makes it so fun to write. I often cackle when I write Severus and Hermione. They make such wonderful antagonists for one another.

Anyway, I have one more "pre-written" story to share on this site. It's called "Fame and Misfortune." I shall be posting a chapter of that story every other day for my abilities to work a computer will be greatly imparied as of 11:00 today. I'm having carpal tunnel surgery today. Whoo hoo! I'm very excited about "Fame and Misfortune." I save the better of my stories for last and hope that you all will read and review it. I'll be posting it later today. Thanks again!


End file.
